Shades of Park Chanyeol
by BwithB
Summary: Remake Novel E.L James "Fifty Shades of Grey" Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun. ChanBaek. GS
1. Chapter 1

**Remake Novel ****E.L James**

**"****Fifty Shades of Grey****"**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol **

**Byun Baekhyun**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**summary**

* * *

Ketika mahasiswi jurusan sastra Byun Baekhyun secara enggan mewawancarai pengusaha muda yang sukses Park Chanyeol untuk majalah kampus, ia baru sadar bahwa dia menarik, misterius dan mengintimidasi. Yakin bahwa pertemuan mereka akan menjadi buruk, dia mencoba untuk membuang pikiran jauh-jauh dari Chanyeol - sampai ia kebetulan muncul di toko perabot dimana dia bekerja paruh waktu.

Baekhyun yang polos terkejut menyadari dia menginginkan orang ini, dan ketika Chanyeol memperingatkan Baekhyun untuk menjaga jarak itu hanya membuatnya lebih putus asa untuk mendekatinya. Tidak dapat menahan kecantikan, ketenangan, kecerdasan, dan jiwa mandiri dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengakui bahwa ia menginginkan dia - tetapi dengan caranya sendiri.

Terkejut namun senang dengan selera erotis Chanyeol, Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Untuk semua perangkap keberhasilan - perusahaan multinasional miliknya, kekayaan yang melimpah, keluarga adopsi yang penuh kasih sayang - Chanyeol adalah seorang pria yang tersiksa oleh iblis dalam dirinya dan dipuaskan oleh kebutuhan untuk mengontrol. Ketika pasangan itu menuju pada hubungan fisik yang bergairah dan berani, Baekhyun belajar lebih banyak tentang keinginan gelapnya sendiri, begitu juga Park Chanyeol yang menyembunyikan diri dari pengawasan publik.

Dapatkah hubungan mereka melampaui gairah fisik semata? Akankah Baekhyun menemukannya dalam dirinya untuk tunduk kepada master yang suka memanjakan diri sendiri? Dan jika dia tidak tunduk, akan dia masih mencintai apa yang dia temukan?

###

how? lagi hangat jadi perbincangkan karena ada ver filmnya (yang aku juga lumayan penasaran pengen nonton). gimana kalo ada ver chanbaek? hahhahaha sebenernya ide remake ini nongol hari ini, dan aku langsung edit summarynya dan di post.

novel ini trilogy, ga bisa kalo cuma baca 1 novel. jadi bakal panjang bgt. adegan rate m nya bangat banget, tapi aku coba fokus ke konfliknya saja. karena tanpa begitu detail baca adegan erotisnya , konfliknya menarik buat diikuti.

Kalo banyak yg berkenan aku lanjutin walaupun aku ngerasa nanti bakal banyak plot cerita itu maksa karena ini novel luar, sedangkan cast'y member exo yang namanya nama korea,hahahah judunyanya aja masih aku kasih tanda tanya kan hahahhaha

TAPI, kalau memang sudah ada yang meremake ver chanbaek, saya mundur ga akan lanjutin ini. jadi tolong infokan soal itu ya.

[edit 17:00]

to guest(1) dan yang baca postingan ini. sujujurnya rencana remakekan ini cuma bakal ganti cast dan tempat serta penyusuaian karakter cast saja, secara alur sama persis seperti terjemahan yang sudah ada karena ini bakal sangat panjang dan kegiatan saya ga cuma remake novel saja. jika memang itu membuat kalian yang baca tidak nyaman, saya ga akan lanjutin remakekan ini. Ga kepengen juga kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya terulang di cerita ini. Terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remake Novel E.L James**

**"Fifty Shades of Grey"**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Huang Zitao (GS)**

**Kim Jongin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHAP 1**

* * *

Baekhyun menggerutu sedikit frustrasi pada dirinya sendiri didepan cermin. Rambutnya susah untuk diatur, dan lebih sial lagi Huang Zitao sakit dan memintanya melakukan percobaan ini. Baekhyun seharusnya belajar untuk ujian akhir, minggu depan, namun disinilah Baekhyun mencoba untuk menyisir rambutnya yang kusut. Tidak mungkin keluar dengan rambut singa seperti itu. Mencoba sekali lagi dengan perlahan Baekhyun merapihkan nyadengan sisir. Bola mata Baekhyun memutar dengan geram saat menatap gadis berambut cokelat dengan mata panda yang kini menatap ke arahnya, dan Baekhyun menyerah. Satu-satunya pilihan adalah menata rambut kusutnya dengan diikat ekor kuda dan berharap bahwa ia kelihatan sedikit rapi.

Tao adalah teman sekamar Baekhyun, dan Tao telah memilih hari ini dari semua hari yang lain untuk terserang flu.

Oleh karena itu, Tao tidak bisa melakukan wawancara yang sudah dia rencanakan, dengan seorang taipan mega-Industrialis yang belum pernah Baekhyun dengar, untuk majalah kampus. Jadi sebagai teman yang baik, Baekhyun menawarkan diri. Sebenarnya Baekhyun punya ujian akhir untuk diselesaikan, satu esai, dan dirinya seharusnya bekerja siang ini, tetapi hari ini Baekhyun harus menyetir ratusan mil ke kota Seoul dalam rangka bertemu dengan CEO misterius dari Park Enterprises Holdings. Sebagai seorang pengusaha luar biasa dan penyumbang dana utama Universitas mereka, dan waktunya sangat berharga.

Jauh lebih berharga dari waktu seorang Byun Baekhyun, tapi pengusaha itu telah menyetujui Tao untuk wawancaranya. Sebuah kudeta datang dari tao, dia memberitahu Baekhyun tentang tugasnya yang di embannya untuk majalah kampus yang dimana Tao adalah editornya. Sungguh Sial.

Tao meringkuk di sofa di ruang tamu.

"Baek, maafkan aku. Butuh waktu sembilan bulan untuk wawancara ini. Jika bukan kali ini, maka akan memakan waktu enam kali untuk menjadwal ulang, saat ke enam kali itu kita berdua sudah lulus."

"Sebagai editor, aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Tolong ya," Tao memohon dengan suara serak, suara orang khas sakit tenggorokan. Baekhyun meringis mendengar suara Tao.

"Tentu saja aku akan pergi, Tao-_ya_. Kau harus kembali tidur. Apakah kau sudah minum obat flu mu?"

"Kau tenang saja aku sudah meminumnya, Baek. Dan ini daftar pertanyaan dan perekam mini-disc ku. Tekan saja tanda rekam di sini. Buatlah catatan, aku akan menuliskan semuanya." Suara serak Tao mengalun.

"Tapi aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang dia," Baekhyun berbisik, mencoba untuk menekan rasa panik yang meningkat tapi gagal.

"Daftar pertanyaannya akan membawamu terus melaju. Berangkatlah. Ini adalah perjalanan panjang. Aku tidak ingin kau terlambat. " Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya penuh sayang. Hanya untukmu, Tao, Baekhyun membatin.

"Aku akan kembali tidur, Baek. Semoga berhasil. Dan terima kasih, seperti biasa, kau penyelamatku." Senyuman tipisnya seolah menyemangatkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut pada Tao, meraup tasnya, kemudian menuju ke pintu mobil.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengendarai mobil Tao di pagi buta, Tujuannya adalah kantor pusat Park Enterprises. Perjalanan yang panjang dan akhirnya ia sampai di depan gedung perkantoran besar dua puluh lantai, semua terbuat dari kaca lengkung dan baja, sebuah fantasi utilitarian seorang arsitek, dengan "Park House" ditulis diam-diam di baja diatas pintu kaca depan.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dan menuju meja resepsionis.

"Saya di sini untuk bertemu dengan Park _sajangnim_. Byun Baekhyun menggantikan Huang Zitao. "

"Tunggu sebentar, nona Byun." Wanita di meja resepsionis itu lengkungan alisnya sedikit ketika Baekhyun berdiri dengan rendah diri di depannya.

"Nona Huang sudah ditunggu. Silahkan daftar di sini, Nona Byun. Anda pakai lift terakhir disebelah kanan, tekan tombol lantai kedua puluh." Wanita itu tersenyum ramah padanya dan mengulurkan kartu keamanan yang tertulis PENGUNJUNG sangat tegas tertera di bagian depan. Baekhyun tak bisa mencegah seringainnya. Tentunya sudah jelas bahwa ia hanya berkunjung. Baekhyun tidak cocok di sini.

Lift membawanya dengan kecepatan tinggi ke lantai dua puluh. Pintu bergeser terbuka, dan Baekhyun menemukan lobi besar berikutnya. Seorang wanita berkacamata bangkit untuk menyapa.

"Nona Byun, bisakah Anda menunggu di sini, sebentar?" Dia menunjuk ke area duduk dari kursi kulit putih.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan duduk, mengeluarkan daftar pertanyaan dari tas, melangkah masuk kedalam, dalam hati menyumpahi Tao karena tidak memberikannya dengan biografi singkat. Baekhyun tidak tahu apapun tentang orang yang akan diwawancarai. Bisa saja pengusaha itu berumur sembilan puluh tahun atau tiga puluh tahun. Ketidakpastian adalah menyakitkan, dan kegugupan Baekhyun muncul kembali, membuatnya gelisah. Baekhyun belum pernah merasa nyaman dengan wawancara empat mata, lebih suka diskusi kelompok anonim di mana Baekhyun bisa duduk secara tidak menonjol di bagian belakang ruangan.

" Park _sajangnim_ akan menemui anda segera. Boleh saya bawa jaket anda? " Seorang wanita lainnya berbicara padanya.

"Oh silakan." Baekhyun berjuang melepas jaket.

Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun melihat seorang pria keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Pria itu berbalik, melirik padanya dan tersenyum, matanya yang gelap berkerut. Setelah pria itu pergi, wanita itu bicara lagi.

" Park _sajangnim_ akan menemui anda sekarang, Nona Byun. Langsung saja masuk, " katanya.

Baekhyun berdiri agak gemetar mencoba untuk menekan gugup. Merapihkan tas yang dibawanya kemudian berjalan ke pintu yang setengah terbuka.

"Anda tidak perlu untuk mengetuk, langsung saja masuk" wanita itu tersenyum ramah.

Baekhyun mendorong pintu dan tersandung, tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri, dan jatuh dengan kepala duluan kedalam kantor.

Baekhyun dan dua kakinya sepertinya tidak sinkron. Dengan tidak elitnya -posisi merangkak- dia terjatuh di ambang pintu kantor Park Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba tangan yang lembut membantunya untuk berdiri. Baekhyun sangat malu, dan sangat kecanggungan. Dia harus menguatkan diri untuk melirik ke atas. Dan Baekhyun sedikit ternganga, lelaki di hadapannya begitu muda.

"Nona Huang." Lelaki itu menjulurkan tangan berjari panjang-panjang kepada Baekyun membantunya berdiri tegak. "Saya Park Chanyeol. Anda baik-baik? Apakah anda ingin duduk? "

Lelaki di hadapannya begitu muda dan menarik, sangat menarik. Tinggi, mengenakan setelan abu-abu halus, kemeja putih, dan dasi hitam dengan rambut coklatnya yang sulit diatur dan mata bulat dan intens menyorot tajam. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Baekhyun untuk menemukan suaranya.

"Mm. Sebenarnya-" Baekhyun bergumamku bingung, Chanyeol menempatkan tangannya dan bisa berjabat tangan. Ketika jari mereka bersentuhan, Baekhyun merasakan getaran aneh menggembirakan menjalar dipembuluh darahnya. Baekhyun menarik tangan dengan buru-buru sekaligus malu. Apa tadi dirinya tersengat listrik. Baekhyun berkedip cepat, kelopak matanya menyesuaikan dengan detak jantung yang tiba-tiba berdetak kenjang.

"Nona Huang sedang tidak sehat, jadi dia mengutusku. Saya harap anda tidak keberatan, Tuan Park. "

"Dan anda adalah...?" Suaranya hangat, mungkin geli, tapi sulit untuk mengatakan dari ekspresi tenangnya. Chanyeol tampak agak tertarik, tapi secara keseluruhan, sopan.

"Byun Baekhyun. Saya kuliah jurusan Sastra dengan Tao, mm ... Zitao ... um ... Nona Huang Zitao. "

"Saya paham," katanya singkat. Baekhyun pikir ia melihat hantu tersenyum dalam ekspresi pria di hapdannya, tapi tidak yakin. "Apakah anda ingin duduk?" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya menuju sofa kulit putih berbentuk L.

Kantor itu terlalu besar untuk hanya satu orang. Di depan jendela dari lantai sampai langit-langit, ada meja kayu besar modern dari kayu gelap yang bisa buat makan enam orang dengan nyaman. Itu cocok dengan meja kopi didepan sofa. Semuanya berwarna putih - langit-langit, lantai, dan dinding kecuali, di dinding dekat pintu, di mana sebuah mosaik lukisan kecil tergantung, tiga puluh enam lukisan itu diatur dalam bentuk persegi.

Baekhyun selesai mengagumi ruangan itu mengambil pertanyaan yang sudah Tao siapkan dari dalam tasnya. Selanjutnya, Baekhyun mengatur perekam mini-disc dan menjatuhkannya dua kali pada meja di depannya, terlampau gugup. Park Chanyeol mengatakan apa-apa, menunggu dengan sabar, ia menjadi semakin malu dan bingung. Ketika Baekhyun mengumpulkan keberanian untuk melihat Chanyeol, Chanyeol malah sedang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, satu tangan santai di pangkuan dan yang lainnya menyentuh dagunya dan menjulurkan jari telunjuk yang panjang di bibirnya. Baekhyun pikir dia mencoba menahan senyum.

"Maaf," Baekhyun tergagap. "saya tidak terbiasa dengan ini."

"Ambil semua waktu yang anda butuhkan, Nona Byun," katanya.

"Apakah anda keberatan jika saya merekam wawancara ini?"

"Setelah anda melalui begitu banyak masalah untuk menyiapkan perekam, anda bertanya masih sekarang?"

Baekhyun memerah lagi. Lelaki di hadapannya mungkin mencoba menggoda. Baekhyun berkedip tidak yakin harus berkata apa, dan Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol merasa kasihan padanya karena itu pria itu mengalah.

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan." Baekhyun menjawab sedikit gugup.

"Apakah Tao, maksud saya, Nona Huang, menjelaskan untuk apa wawancara itu?"

"Ya. Untuk muncul dalam edisi kelulusan dari majalah kampus dan saya juga akan ikut upacara wisuda tahun ini. "

Baekhyun berpikir bahwa pria di hadapannya itu tidak jauh lebih tua darinya, mungkin enam tahun atau lebih, dan Chanyeol sangat sukses diusianya yang sekarang.

Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Saya punya beberapa pertanyaan untuk anda, Tuan Park." Baekhyun menyelipkan rambut di belakang telinga.

"Silahkan di tanyakan, nona Byun," katanya, datar. Baekhyun Menekan tombol start pada perekam, mencoba untuk terlihat profesional.

"Anda sangat muda untuk membangun semacam kerajaan bisnis. Bagaimana anda menyikapi keberhasilan itu?" Baekhyun melirik pada lawan biacanya. Senyuman Chanyeol tampak sedih, tetapi begitu samar dan terlihat kecewa.

"Bisnis adalah tentang orang, Nona Byun, dan saya sangat pandai menilai orang. saya tahu bagaimana mereka semua, apa yang membuat mereka berkembang, apa yang tidak, apa yang menginspirasi mereka, dan bagaimana untuk mendorong mereka. Saya mempekerjakan tim yang luar biasa, dan saya menghargai mereka dengan baik " Chanyeol berhenti dan menatap Baekhyun. "Keyakinanku adalah untuk mencapai keberhasilan dalam suatu skema seseorang harus membuat diri sendiri ahli pada skema itu, tahu luar dalam, tahu setiap detail. saya bekerja keras, sangat sulit untuk melakukan itu. saya membuat keputusan berdasarkan logika dan fakta. Saya punya insting alami yang dapat melihat dan memelihara ide yang solid baik dan orang baik. Intinya adalah, selalu menuju ke orang-orang baik. "

"Mungkin anda cuma beruntung." Pertanyaan ini tidak ada dalam daftar yang Tao buat, tapi Baekhyun merasa pria dihadapannya begitu arogan. Mata Chanyep; menyala sesaat karena terkejut.

"Saya tidak berlangganan keberuntungan atau kesempatan, Nona Byun. Semakin keras saya bekerja semakin beruntung tampaknya. Ini benar-benar adalah tentang mendapatkan orang yang tepat dalam timmu dan mengarahkan energi mereka secara sesuai. "

"Anda terdengar seperti gila kontrol." Kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun sebelum dirinya bisa menghentikannya. "Oh, saya melakukan kontrol dalam segala hal, Nona Byun," katanya tanpa jejak humor dalam senyumnya. Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol saling menatap, tapi tatapan Chanyeol seperti tatapan lurus, tanpa ekspresi. Tiba-tiba detak jantung Baekhyun menjadi bertambah cepat, dan wajahnya memerah lagi.

Lelaki di hadapannya punya efek mengerikan terhadap diri Baekhyun. Penampilannya yang sangat menarik, cara matanya menatap Baekhyun dan cara Chanyeol membelai jari telunjuknya terhadap bibir bawahnya. Semua itu sangat mempengaruhi kinerja tubuh seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Selain itu, kekuatan besar diperoleh dengan meyakinkan diri sendiri dalam lamunan rahasia anda bahwa saya dilahirkan untuk mengontrol sesuatu," Chanyeol melanjutkan, suaranya lembut.

"Apakah anda merasa bahwa anda memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa?" Gila kontrol, Baekhyun mendengus dalam hati.

"Saya mempekerjakan lebih dari dua puluh ribu orang, Nona Byun. Itu memberiku semacam tanggung jawab tertentu, kekuasaan, jika anda mau. Jika saya memutuskan tidak lagi tertarik dalam bisnis telekomunikasi dan menjualnya, dua puluh ribu orang akan berjuang untuk melakukan pembayaran hipotek mereka setelah satu bulan atau lebih. "

Mulut Baekhyun menganga. Baekhyun terhuyung-huyung oleh kurangnya Chanyeol akan rasa kerendahan hati.

"Tidakkah anda memiliki dewan direksi untuk mempertanggung-jawabkan semuanya?" Baekhyun bertanya, jijik.

"Perusahaan ini milikku. Dan saya tidak perlu mempertanggung-jawabkannya pada dewan direksi" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

Baekhyun kembali memerah. Tentu saja ia akan tahu ini seandainya Baekhyun telah melakukan beberapa penelitian tentang Park Chanyeol. Sayangnya Baekhyun melewatkan hal itu. Tapi Chanyeol begitu sombong, itulah yang ada di benak Baekhyun, ia mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Dan apakah anda memiliki hobi di luar pekerjaanmu?"

"Saya punya ketertarikan yang bermacam-macam, Nona Byun." Senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. "Sangat bervariasi." Dan untuk beberapa alasan, Baekhyun bingung dan kepanaskan dengan tatapan itu. Mata Chanyeol bersinar dan memikat.

"Tapi jika anda selalu bekerja keras, apa yang anda lakukan jika sedang bersantai?"

"Bersantai?" Chanyeol tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi putih yang sempurna. Baekhyun berhenti bernapas, mahluk tuhan di hadapannya benar-benar indah. Sungguh tampan.

"Nah, untuk 'bersantai' seperti yang anda tanyakan, saya bisanya berlayar, kadang terbang, saya mengejar bermacam bermimpi secara fisik."

Chanyeol bergeser di kursinya. "Saya seorang pria yang sangat kaya, Nona Byun, dan memiliki hobi mahal yang menyedot uang."

Baekhyun melirik cepat pada daftar pertanyaan Tao, ingin keluar dari subjek ini.

"Anda berinvestasi di bidang manufaktur. Mengapa, mungkin ada alasan khusus?" Baekhyun kambali menlanjutkan pertanya yang Tao susun. Dia merasa tidak nyaman berlama-lama dengan Chanyeol.

"Anda suka membangun sesuatu. Saya ingin tahu bagaimana sesuatu bekerja, apa yang membuat hal itu berdetak, bagaimana cara membangun dan mendekonstruksi. Dan saya memiliki cinta pada kapal. Apa yang bisa di katakan? "

"Itu terdengar seperti hati anda yang bicara daripada logika dan fakta."

Mulut Chanyeol mengernyit, dan matanya menatap memperhitungkan sesuatu.

"Mungkin. Meskipun ada orang yang akan mengatakan saya tidak punya hati. "

"Mengapa mereka berkata begitu?"

"Karena mereka tahu saya dengan baik." Bibirnya melengkung tersenyum kecut.

"Apakah teman anda mengatakan anda mudah untuk dikenali?" Penyesalan muncul saat pertanyaan itu begitu saja Baekhyun mengalut. Sebenarnya itu tidak ada dalam daftar.

"Saya orang yang sangat tertutup, Nona Byun. Saya melakukan banyak cara untuk melindungi privasiku. aku tidak sering memberikan wawancara," nada suaranya menurun.

"Mengapa anda setuju untuk melakukan wawancara ini?"

"Karena saya seorang donatur di Universitasmu, dan untuk semua maksud dan tujuan, saya tidak bisa mengabaikan Nona Huang begitu saja. Dia kita berdua untuk melakukan ini, benar begitu kan nona Byun. Dan saya rasa nona Huang wanita yang pantang menyerah hanya untuk mempunyai waktu mewawancarai orang sepertiku dan saya kagum pada keuletan seperti itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, dia tahu bagaimana Tao dapat menjadi sedemikian ulet. Itu sebabnya Baekhyun duduk di sini menggeliat tidak nyaman di bawah tatapan tajam, ketika Baekhyun harus belajar untuk ujian. Tak mau berlama-lama memikirkan hal tersebut, Baekhyun kembali melirik daftar pertanyaan.

"Anda juga berinvestasi dalam teknologi pertanian. Mengapa anda tertarik di wilayah ini? "

"Kami tidak bisa makan uang, Nona Byun, dan ada terlalu banyak orang di planet ini yang tidak cukup mendapat makan."

"Kedengarannya sangat dermawan. Apakah ini sesuatu yang anda rasa sangat kuat? Memberi makan kaum miskin dunia? "

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, sangat acuh.

"Ini bisnis yang cerdas," bisiknya, meskipun Baekhyun pikir itu sama sekali tidak jujur. Hal itu tidak masuk akal, memberi makan kaum miskin di dunia? Baekhyun mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan kembali melirik pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Apakah anda memiliki sebuah filosofi? Jika demikian, apa itu? "

"Saya tidak memiliki filosofi khusus. Mungkin prinsip dari Carnegie bilang: "Orang yang memperoleh kemampuan untuk mengambil kepemilikan penuh dari pikirannya sendiri dapat menguasai apa pun yang ia berhak miliki." Saya sangat tunggal, fokus. saya suka mengontrol, diri sendiri dan orang di sekitar."

"Jadi, anda ingin memiliki banyak hal?" kau gila kontrol, sekali lagi Baekhyun menyeruakan hal itu lagi dalam hati.

"Saya ingin dengan pantas memiliki mereka, tapi ya, garis bawah, saya ingin."

"Anda terdengar seperti konsumen akhir."

"Begitulah." Chanyeol tersenyum, tapi senyum tidak menyentuh matanya. Sekali lagi ini adalah bertentangan dengan seseorang yang ingin memberi makan dunia, jadi Baekhyun tidak dapat mencegah untuk berpikir bahwa mereka berdua sedang berbicara tentang sesuatu yang lain, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar bingung untuk apa itu. Baekhyun menelan ludah. Suhu di dalam ruangan meningkat atau mungkin itu hanya dirinya yang merasakan. Baekhyun hanya ingin wawancara ini berakhir. Tentunya Tao sudah memiliki cukup bahan sekarang? Baekhyun melirik pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Anda diadopsi. Seberapa jauh anda berpikir bahwa itu membentuk pribadi anda sekarang ini?" Baekhyun menatap lelaki di hadapannya, itu pertanyaan pribadi, ia berharap Chanyeol tidak tersinggung.

Alis Chanyeol berkerut-kerut. "Saya tidak punya cara untuk mengetahui hal itu." Dan jawabannya cukup membuat ketertarikan Baekhyun terusik.

"Berapa umur anda saat kau diadopsi?"

"Itu masalah catatan publik, Nona Byun." Nada suaranya adalah tegas. Baekhyun salah tingkah. Baekhyun bergerak dengan cepat melirik catatan Tao.

"Apakah anda harus mengorbankan kehidupan keluarga demi pekerjaan?"

"Saya punya keluarga. Seorang saudara laki-laki dan seorang saudara perempuan dan dua orang tua yang penuh kasih. Saya tidak tertarik dalam memperluas keluarga di luar itu. "

"Apakah kau gay, Tuan Park?" Pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir pinknya sesaat setelah melihat catatan Tao.

Chanyeol menyedot nafas tajam, dan Baekhyun merasa ngeri sekaligus malu. Pertanyaan seperti itu harusnya difilter sebelum lolos dari mulutnya. Baekhyun menunduk, bingung dengan situasi yang tiba-tiba terasa jauh lebih cangggung. Semua ini gara-gara Tao, awas kau Tao, Baekhyun menggerutu dalam hati.

"Tidak Baekhyun, aku tidak." Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, bersinar dingin di matanya, terlihat tidak senang.

"Saya meminta maaf. Ini um ... tertulis di sini " Baekhyun sedikit meremas catatan milik tao, dan tadi Chanyeol juga untuk pertama kalinya namanya. Detak jantung Baekhyun kembali meningkat, dan pipinya yang memanas lagi. Dengan gugup, Baekhyun menyelipkan rambutku ke belakang telinga.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Ini bukan pertanyaan anda sendiri?"

Darah Baekhyun sepertinya berhenti mengalir ke pusing.

"Err ... tidak. Tao, maksud ku nona Huang, dia menyusun pertanyaan ini."

"Apakah anda rekannya pada majalah kampus?"

"Tidak nona Huang teman sekamarku. "

Chanyeol menggosok dagunya dengan tenang, matanya menilai wanita dihadapannya.

"Apakah anda sukarelawan untuk melakukan wawancara ini?" Tanyanya, suaranya luar biasa tenang.

Ugh Baekhyun merasa sakarang dirinya yang sedang di wawancara. Mata Chanyeol seakan membakar saat menatap Baekhyun, dan dengan terpaksa ia menjawab situasi yang sebenarnya.

"Saya menawarkan diri. Nona Huang sedang tidak sehat" Suara itu lemah dan penuh sesal.

"Itu menjelaskan banyak hal." Katanya.

Ada ketukan di pintu, dan seorang wanita yang Baekhyun temui di lobi depan ruangan Park chanyeol masuk.

"Park _sajangnim_, maafkan saya menyela, tetapi pertemuan anda berikutnya dua menit lagi. "

"Kami belum selesai di sini, Jihyun-ssi. Tolong batalkan pertemuan berikutnya."

Wanita bernama jihyun itu terlihat ragu-ragu, dan melongo mendengar jawaban atasnya. Jihyun nampak linglung. Park Chanyeol memutar kepalanya perlahan-lahan menghadapnya dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Baiklah, Park _sajangnim_," ia bergumam, lalu keluar. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, dan ternyata perhatian kembali pada Baekhyun.

"Sampai di mana kita tadi, Nona Byun?"

"Tolong jangan biarkan saya menahan anda dari apapun."

"Saya dan anda, percakapan ini sungguh formal nona Byun. Kita sudah cukup lama berbincang, aku rasa 'kau' dan 'aku' terlihat lebih santai"

"Baiklah"

"Aku ingin tahu tentangmu. aku pikir itu cukup adil." Matanya turun dengan rasa ingin tahu. Chanyeol menempatkan sikunya di lengan kursi dan menaruh jari-jarinya di depan mulutnya. Mata Baekhyun memperhatikan gerakan tersebut, dan menelan ludah.

"Tak banyak untuk diketahui," Baekhyun menjawab seadanya dengan mula memerah -lagi.

"Apa rencanamu setelah kau lulus?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. Tiba-tiba ingat akan rencana angan-angannya dengan Tao untuk pindah ke Seoul bersama, mencari tempat tinggal, mencari Baekhyun benar-benar belum memikirkan hal tersebut selain ujian.

"Aku belum membuat rencana dengan pasti, Tuan Park. Aku hanya perlu untuk menyelesaikan ujian akhirku."

"Kami menjalankan program magang yang sangat baik di sini," katanya pelan. Baekhyun mengangkat alis dengan heran. Apakah Park Chanyeol menawarinya pekerjaan?

"Oh. Aku akan mengingatnya, " Baekhyun bisik, benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa. "Meskipun aku tidak yakin aku akan cocok di sini."

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, tertarik, sedikit senyum bermain di bibirnya.

"Sudah jelas, bukan?" Baekhyun memikirkan bagaimana payahnya dirinya dalam melakukan sesuatu, ah dan lagi pula dia tidak cantik seperti wanita bernama Jihyun itu.

"Tidak bagiku," Chanyeol berbisik. Tatapannya sangat ketat, semua humor hilang, dan otot aneh jauh di dalam perut Baekhyun mengencang secara tiba-tiba,sangat tidak nyaman. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun itu asal tidak menatap Chanyeol. Wanita melirik jam di tangannya, ia harus pergi sekarang. Baekhyun membungkuk untuk mengambil perekam.

"Kau sudah ingin pergi, Apakah kau tidak ingin aku mengantarmu untuk melihat-lihat?" Chanyeol bertanya, terdengar sedikir nama kecewa dalam suaranya.

"aku yakin kau jauh terlalu sibuk,Tuan Park, dan aku harus melakukan perjalanan panjang."

"Kau mengemudi kembali ke Kyungsung di Busan?" Chanyeol terkejut atau cemas bahkan. Dia melirik ke luar jendela. Ini mulai hujan. "Nah, kau sebaiknya menyetir hati-hati." Nada suaranya adalah tegas, berwibawa.

"Apakah kau sudah dapat segala yang kau butuhkan?" Ia menambahkan.

"Ya " Baekhyun menjawab, terlihat pengepakan perekam ke dalam tasnya.

"Terima kasih untuk wawancara, Tuan Park."

"Kesenangan dapat bertemu denganmu," Baekhyun berbicara sopan seperti biasa.

Saat ia bangkit, Chanyeol juga berdiri dan megangsurkan tangannya.

"Sampai kita bertemu lagi, Nona Byun." Dan itu terdengar seperti tantangan, atau ancaman, Baekhyun tidak yakin yang mana. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Kapan mereka pernah bertemu lagi? Baekhyun menjabat tangannya sekali lagi, heran bahwa arus aneh diantara mereka masih ada.

"Tuan Park "Baekhyun mengangguk padanya. Pengusaha muda itu Bergerak dengan atletis luwes ke pintu, ia membukanya lebar-lebar.

"Hanya memastikan kau telah melalui pintu, Nona Byun." Chanyeol memberikan senyum kecil.

Jelas, dia mengacu pada kejadian sebelumnya yang kurang elegan ke kantornya. Baekhyun memerah.

"Anda sangat perhatian, Tuan Park," Baekhyun menjawab sedikit terkekeh meruntuki kebodohannya bebeberapa saat yang lalu, Senyum Chanyeol melebar. Ketika ia keluar, dahinya mengkerut tak mengeri karena Chanyeol malah mengikutinya keluar. Jihyun dengan matanya mengikuti langkahku, sama-sama terkejut akan tingka atasanya.

"Apakah kau membawa mantel, Nona byun?"

"Ya." Jihyun yang menjawab sebelum Baekhyun bersuara, wanita cantik itu melompat dan mengambil jaket yang disimpannya, Chanyeol mengambil darinya sebelum Jihyun dapat menyerahkannya kepada pemiliknya.

Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya sejenak di bahu Baekhyun. Wanita itu terkesiap oleh kontak yang tiba-tiba. Untung saja sepertinya Chanyeol tidak begitu memperhatikan reaksinya. Jari telunjuk Chanyeol yang panjang menekan tombol memanggil lift, dan mereka berdiri menunggu. Baekhyun merasa canggung.

Pintu terbuka, dan Baekhyun bergegas dengan putus asa berusaha melarikan diri. Baekhyun merasa benar-benar harus keluar dari sini. Ketika Baekhyun berbalik menekan tombol lift, Park Chanyeol bersandar di ambang pintu samping lift dengan satu tangan di dinding. Dia benar-benar sangat, sangat tampan. Hal itu sangat mengganggu. Matanya menyala menatap Baekhyun yang ada di dalam lift.

"Baekhyun," katanya sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun menjawab. Dan untungnya, pintu lift itu menutup.

=cut=

Aku edit ceritanya jadi sudut pandang orang ketiga, semoga ini lebih nyaman buat di baca.

Masih banyak kekurangan, maaf ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remake Novel E.L James**

**"Fifty Shades of Grey"**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Huang Zitao (GS)**

**Kim Jongin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHAP 2**

* * *

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan tempo cepat. Saat lift tiba di lantai pertama, ia bergegas keluar dengan cepat ketika pintu terbuka, tersandung sekali, tapi untungnya tidak terkapar ke lantai. Wanita mungil itu berlari ke pintu kaca, dan akhirnya bisa menghirup udara di luar, segar dan lembab, kota Seoul sedang diguyur hujan. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menyambut hujan yang menyegarkan. Memejamkan mata dan menarik napas yang dalam, mencoba untuk memulihkan keadaan tubuhnya.

Tidak ada orang yang pernah mempengaruhi dirinya seperti Park Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tidak dapat memahami mengapa.

Apakah penampilannya? Kesopanannya? Kekayaan? Kekuasaan? Baekhyun tidak mengerti reaksi pikiran irasionalnya.

Dirasa cukup, ia menarik napas mendesah lega. Demi Tuhan sebenarnya apa ini? Baekhyun mencoba untuk tenang dan mengumpulkan pikiran. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. Menolak pemikiran yang dirasa tidak masuk akal mrncoba berpikir jernih, setelah beberapa menit wanita itu bisa bernapas normal lagi. Baekhyun berjalan menuju mobil Tao. Bersiap menumpuh perjalanan yang panjang.

Saat meninggalkan batas kota di belakang, Otak Baekhyun mulai memutar ulang kejadian saat wawancara, betapa bodoh dan memalukannya dirinya saat itu. Tentu saja Baekhyun bereaksi berlebihan terhadap sesuatu yang imajiner. Chanyeol merupakan pria yang sangat menarik, percaya diri, berkuasa, merasa nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri, tetapi di sisi lain, dia begitu sombong, dan untuk semua sikap sempurnanya, ia termasuk otokratis dan dingin. Itu kiranya kesimpulan sementara yang terlintas di otaknya.

Tapi Baekhyun juga tidak memungkiri ada sebuah getaran tanpa sengaja mengalir ke bagian tulang belakangnya. Chanyeol mungkin arogan, tapi kemudian menjadi wajar apabilah pria itu bersikap demikian. Chanyeol telah melakukan pencapaian begitu tinggi di usia mudanya. Mungkin Chanyeol tidak pernah mengalami kegagalan dalam hidupnya. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun merasa kesal karena Tao tidak memberikan biografi singkat tentang pengusaha muda itu.

Sambil meluncur di sepanjang jalan, pikiran wanita itu terus mengembara. Baekhyun benar-benar bingung tentang apa yang membuat seseorang sangat terdorong untuk sukses. Beberapa jawabannya begitu samar, seolah-olah ia memiliki agenda tersembunyi. Dan pertanyaan Tao tentang - ugh! Adopsi dan bertanya apakah dia gay! Baekhyun bergidik. Dirinya sendiri tidak percaya telah menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Setiap kali Baekhyun memikirkan pertanyaan itu di masa depan, ia akan merasa ngeri karena malu. Sial Kau, Huang Zitao! Umpatan itu terdengar bagus menurutnya

Baekhyun mengemudi lebih hati-hati dari biasanya. Teringat dua mata tajam yang beberapa saat lalu menatapnya, dan dengan suara tegas mengatakan untuk menyetir dengan hati-hati. Menggelengkan kepala berusaha menyingkirkan ingatan itu, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol lebih seperti seorang pria berumur dua kali lipat usianya.

Baekhyun memutuskan bahwa secara keseluruhan, kejadian hari ini adalah pengalaman yang sangat menarik, jadi ia tidak harus terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Tinggalkan itu dibelakangmu, dan mari songsong hari esok yang lebih baik. Baekhyun berbicara dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Dua orang wanita muda jurusan sastra itu tinggal di apartemen kecil dekat dengan kampus mereka. Baekhyun beruntung orang tua Tao membeli tempat itu untuknya, jadi Baekhyun bisa membayar sangat murah untuk sewanya. Apartemen itu sudah menjadi tempat tinggal mereka bedua selama empat tahun.

Saat mobil milik Tao berhenti di luar apartemen, Baekhyun tahu Tao akan memintanya menceritakan sampai sedetail-detailnya sesi wawancara itu, Tao orang yang lumayan cerewet. Yah, setidaknya Tao memiliki mini-disknya. Baekhyun berharap semoga tidak perlu menguraikan lebih jauh apa yang dikatakan selama wawancara.

"Baek! Kau kembali". Tao duduk di ruang tamu, dikelilingi oleh buku. Dia jelas telah belajar untuk ujian, meskipun Tao masih memakai piyama flanel pinknya yang dihiasi dengan kelinci kecil yang lucu. Tao meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan memelukku.

"Baekhyun, aku mulai khawatir saat kau tak kunjung pulang. Aku berharap kau kembali lebih cepat." Ucapnya.

"Oh, ku pikir aku tepat waktu mengingat wawancara berlangsung lebih lama." Baekhyun melambaikan perekam mini disc pada Tao.

"Baek, terima kasih banyak sudah mau melakukan ini. Aku berutang padamu. Bagaimana? Seperti apa dia?" ini dia Inkuisisi seorang Huang Zitao.

Baekhyun berjuang untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu dengan tenang.

"Aku senang ini sudah berakhir, dan aku tidak perlu melihatnya lagi. Dia agak menakutkan, kau tahu." Wanita berambut hitam itu mengangkat bahu. "Dia sangat fokus, bahkan intens dan muda. Benar-benar muda. "

Tao menatap polos kearahnya. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau. Kenapa kau tidak memberiku biografinya? Chanyeol membuatku merasa seperti orang bodoh karena tidak melakukan penelitian dasar" Tao menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

"Ya ampun, Baek, aku minta maaf aku benar-benar lupa." Suara Tao terdengar menyesal.

"Kebanyakan dia sopan, formal, sedikit kaku, seperti dia tua sebelum waktunya. Dia tidak bicara seperti orang dengan umur dua puluhan. Sebenarnya berapa umurnya?"

"Dua puluh tujuh. Astaga, Baekhyun, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Seharusnya aku menjelaskan padamu, tapi aku sedemikian panik saat itu. Berikan mini-disc ku, dan aku akan mulai menyalin wawancaranya."

Baekhyun menganggu sekilas, dan memeriksa arlojinya.

"Aku harus bergegas. Aku masih bisa masuk shiftku di Toko Keluarga Jung. "

"Baek, kau akan kelelahan."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sampai bertemu nanti Tao-_ya_. "

.

.

.

Baekhyun telah bekerja di Toko milik Keluarga Jung sejak memulai kuliah di Kyungsung. Ini adalah toko perabot independen terbesar di daerah kampusnya, dan selama empat tahun gadis bekerja di sini, Baekhyun mulai tahu tentang segala sesuatu yang mereka jual. Merasa senang bisa masuk shiftnya kembali karena dengan bagitu bisa memberikan gadis itu sesuatu untuk fokus bukan hanya memikirkan Park Chanyeol. Toko itu lumayan sibuk, banyak orang-orang yang mendekorasi ulang rumah mereka. Sang pemilik perempuan, melihat Baekhyun di tokonya, kemudian tersenyum.

"Baekhyun-_a_! bibi pikir kau tidak akan datang hari ini. "

"Wawancaraku tidak memakan waktu lama, bi"

"bibi benar-benar senang melihatmu."

Bibi Jung, begitu Baekhyun biasa memanggilnya. Perempuat 50 tahunan itu memintanya ke gudang untuk memulai menyetok ulang rak, dan Baekhyun segera tenggelam dalam tugas. Lama bekerja di keluarga Jung, Baekhyun sudah menganggap mereka lebih dari sekedar bos, Paman dan Bibi Jung sudah seperti keluarga untuknya.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun tiba di rumah, Tao mengenakan headphone dan bekerja pada laptopnya.

Hidungnya masih merah muda, tapi dia sudah tenggelam ke dalam cerita, jadi dia berkonsentrasi dan mengetik dengan cepat.

"kau punya beberapa hal yang baik di sini, Baek. Bagus. Aku tidak percaya kau tidak menerima tawarannya untuk melihat-lihat kantornya. Chanyeol jelas ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu."

Tao memberikan pandangan bertanya sekilas.

Baekhyun memerah mendengar ucapan Tai, dan detak jantungku tiba-tiba meningkat. Bagitukan alasan dibalik tawaran berkeliling itu, atau Chanyeol hanya ingin menunjukkan lingkungan sekitar sehingga Baekhyun bisa melihat bahwa dia adalah orang yang sangat kaya. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, dan berharap Tao tidak memperhatikannya. Untunglah, Tao tampaknya tenggelam dalam transkripsinya "aku mendengar apa yang kau maksud tentang formal. Apakah kau membuat catatan?" tanyanya.

"Um ... tidak, aku tidak mencatat."

"Tak apa. Aku masih bisa membuat artikel yang baik dengan ini. Sayang kita tidak memiliki beberapa foto asli. Bajingan yang tampan, bukan?"

Baekhyun memerah.

"aku rasa begitu." Baekhyu berusaha keras menjaga suaranya untuk terdengar tidak tertarik, dan mungkin itu berhasil.

"Oh, ayolah, Baek. Bahkan aku yakin kau terpesona pada penampilannya." Tao melengkungkan alis sempurnanya mencoba menggoda.

Sial! Baekhyun mangumpat,segera ia mengalihkan perhatian dengan sanjungan akan selalu jadi cara yang baik untuk seorang seperti Tao.

"Kau mungkin akan mendapat informasi lebih tentang dia untuk kau tulis"

"aku ragu, Baek. Ayolah, Park Chanyeol praktis menawarkan pekerjaan padamu. Mengingat bahwa aku memberikan wawancara ini begitu mendadak padamu, dan kau telah melakukannya dengan sangat baik" Tao melirik ke sahabatnya dengan spekulatif. Sementara Baekhyun segera menghindar kemanapun itu.

"Jadi apa sebenarnya pendapatmu tentang dia?" inilah si Huang Zitao yang selalu ingin tahu. Baekhyun kali ini tidak bisa mengelak.

"Dia sangat kuat, mengontrol, angkuh, benar-benar menakutkan, tapi sangat karismatik. Aku bisa memahami daya tariknya" itu jawaban jujur dari diri Baekhyun

"kau, terpesona oleh seorang pria, Baek? Itu pertama kali "Tao mendengus.

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu apakah dia seorang gay? Kebetulan, itu pertanyaan yang paling memalukan. Baekhyun sangat malu, dan Chanyeol juga marah ditanya seperti itu" Baekhyun tiba-tiba jengkel mengingat pertanyaan itu.

"Setiap kali Chanyeol ada di acara, ia tidak pernah membawa teman kencan." Tao menjawab dengan cuek.

"Itu memalukan. Sungguh memalukan. Aku senang aku tidak akan pernah melihat dirinya lagi."

"Oh, Baek, itu tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Aku malah berpikir dia kedengarannya cukup tertarik padamu."

Tertarik padanya? Oh Sekarang Tao mulai konyol. Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan omongan Tao. Ia melenggang pergi ke kamar, dan Tao kembali berkutat dengan Laptopnya.

.

.

.

Untuk sisa minggu ini, Baekhyun memfokuskan diri pada kuliah dan pekerjaannya di Toko Keluarga Jung. Tao sibuk juga, mengkompilasi edisi terakhir majalah kampus sebelum ia harus melepaskan ke editor baru yang ia juga sibuk untuk ujian akhirnya. Rabu, Tao jauh lebih baik, dan Baekhyun tidak lagi harus melihat si mata panda itu dengan piyama flanel warna pink dengan terlalu banyak gambar kelinci.

Jumat malam, Tao dan Baekhyun memperdebatkan apa yang harus dilakukan malam ini bersama. Mereka ingin terlepas dari rutinitas kuliah, pekerjaan, dan dari majalah kampus.

Ketika bel pintu berbunyi. Tiba-tiba Jongin ada didepan pintu apartemen mereka, Jongin itu teman baik Baekhyun juga. Dia memegang kantong plastik putih terlihat beberapa botol soju didalamnya.

"Jongin! senang melihatmu!" Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tamu yang datang. "Masuklah"

Jongin adalah orang pertama yang Baekhyun temui ketika ia tiba di Kyungsung, tampak tersesat dan kesepian yang sepertinya nasib memang membawa mereka berdua bertemu hari itu.

Mereka mulai mengenal diri masing-masing hari itu, dan pertemanpun terjalin.

Baekhyun dan Jongin tidak hanya sering bercanda, tetapi setelah berbagi banyak cerita mereka menemukan fakta bahwa ayah tiri Baekhyun dan ayah Jongin ternyata berada di unit militer yang sama ketika mereka bertugas. Akibatnya cerita ayah masing-masing ,persahabatan itu kini terjalin dengan baik.

Jongin mengabil jurusan teknik mesin. Dia cukup cerdas, tetapi hobi nyatanya adalah fotografi. Jongin memiliki mata yang bagus untuk gambar yang bagus.

"Aku punya berita." Jongin menyeringai, mata gelapnya berkilat.

"Jangan bilang kau berhasil untuk tidak dikeluarkan minggu depan" Baekhyun menggoda, dan Jongin pura-pura cemberut mendengar itu.

"Galeri Busan akan memamerkan foto-fotoku bulan depan." Katanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Benarkah,woah selamat Jongin-a" Beekhyun senang untuk keberhasilan sahabatnya, mereka berpelukan singkat. Tao juga terlihat ikut senang.

"Jongin! aku akan memuat berita ini di majalah kampus." Tao ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Mari kita rayakan. aku ingin kau datang ke pembukaan" Jongin menatap Baekhyun.

"Kalian berdua, tentu saja," tambahnya sambil melirik cemas pada Tao.

Jongin dan Baekhyun adalah teman baik, tapi Baekhyun tahu di Jongin ingin mempunyai hubungan yang lebih dari teman. Jongin tampan dan sexy, tapi Baekhyun rasa laki-laki berkulit tan itu bukan untuknya. Jongin lebih seperti saudara yang tidak pernah gadis itu punya. Tao sering menggoda bahwa Baekhyun tidak punya 'gen butuh pacar', tetapi kenyataannya adalah Baekhyun hanya belum bertemu orang yang ..., yang membuatnya tertarik, meskipun sebagian dari dirinya merindukan sesuatu yang membuat lutut gemetar, hati dimulut, kupu-kupu diperut, malam tanpa tidur, Baekhyun ingin merasakan hal-hal semacam itu.

.

.

.

Hari sabtu di toko adalah mimpi buruk. Toko keluaga Jung dikepung oleh pelanggan yang ingin merapikan rumah mereka. Paman dan bibi Jung, Junhoon dan Teajoon dua orang pegawai lain paruh waktu terlihat sangat sibuk.

Mereka semua bergegas menjalankan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Tapi ada jeda sekitar waktu makan siang, dan Bibi Jung meminta Baekhyun untuk memeriksa beberapa pesanan sambil duduk di belakang meja di kasir diam-diam makan cemilan. Wanita yang hari ini mengikat rambutnya dengan model ekor kudan sedang asyik dalam tugas, memeriksa nomor katalog terhadap barang yang dibutuhkan dan barang yang sudah dipesan, mata berpindah-pindah dari buku ke layar komputer dan kembali ketika Baekhyun cek kesesuaian entri. Kemudian, entah sebab apa, Baekhyun melihat ke atas ... dan menemukan dirinya terkunci dalam pandangan tajam Park Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di konter, balik menatapnya.

"Nona Byun. Kejutan yang menyenangkan" Pandangannya tak tergoyahkan dan intens.

Ya ampun. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini dengan rambut kusut dan pakaian luar ruangan sweater rajutan krim, celana jeans, dan sepatu bot? Baekhyun pikir mulutnya melongo, dan ia tidak dapat menemukan pikiran atau suaranya.

"Tuan Park," Akhirnya suara itu kelaur dari bibir tipisnya, nyaris seperti bisikan sebenarnya, karena hanya itu yang Baekhyun dapat keluarkan. Ada senyum tipis di bibir dan mata Chanyeol yang menyala dengan humor, seolah-olah dia menikmati lelucon pribadinya.

"aku kebetulan berada di daerah sekitar sini" katanya menjelaskan. "Aku perlu untuk menambah persediaan beberapa barang."

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Nona Byun" Suaranya hangat dan serak seperti karamel cokelat ... atau semacam itu.

Baekhyun menggoyangkan kepala untuk mengumpulkan akal sehatnya. Hatinya berdebar panik, dan untuk beberapa alasan Baekhyun merona merah dibawah tatapan mantapnya. Baekhyun benar-benar syok melihat Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya. Kenangan tentang seorang Park Chanyeol tidak begitu bagus. Pria itu tidak hanya tampan, dia adalah lambang keindahan kaum pria, memukau, dan dia ada di sini. Di sini, di toko keluarga Jung. Akhirnya fungsi kognitif Baekhyn berfungsi lagi dan menghubungkan kembali dengan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun. Panggil Baekhyun saja," gumaman itu keluar begitu saja. "Apa yang bisa dibantu, Tuan Park?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, dan sekali lagi itu seperti dia mengetahui rahasia-rahasia besar. Hal ini sangat membingungkan. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, Baekhyun memakai sisi profesionalnya untuk menunjukkan bahwa gadis sudah bekerja disini bertahun-tahun. Baekhyun bisa melakukan ini.

"Bagitupun aku, kalau begitu cukup Chanyeol saja" dia tersenyum miring.

"Ada beberapa item yang aku butuhkan. pertama, aku butuh beberapa pengikat kabel," bisiknya, matana dingin tapi juga geli.

Pengikat Kabel?

"Kami punya beberapa jenis menurut panjangnya. Mau aku tunjukkan?" suara Baekhyun keluar dengan lembut dan bergelombang.

"Silakan. Tunjukkan jalan, Baekhyun," katanya. Baekhyun mencoba untuk tak acuh saat ia keluar dari belakang meja, tapi seperti dejavu Baekhyun kini sedang berkonsentrasi dengan keras untuk tidak jatuh oleh kakinya sendiri, kakinya tiba-tiba seperti jelly.

"Barangnya ada dalam bagian barang listrik, lorong delapan." Suara itu keluar mulai sedikit terang. Baekhyun melirik pria disampingnya dan menyesal segera segera. Chanyeol benar-benar Baekhyun tersipu harna hal itu.

"Silakan," bisiknya, menunjuk dengan jari panjangnya, tanganya indah terawat. Baekhyun menuju ke salah satu lorong ke bagian listrik. Dalam langkanya dia berpikir untuk apa Chanyeol di Busan?

Dan mengapa Chanyeol berada di toko ini? Bagian sangat kecil dari otaknya memproses alasan kenapa Chanyeol berada disini sekarang ,mungkinkah dia ingin bertemu dengan dirinya. Tapi tidak mungkin! Baekhyun menggeleng dengan segera. Mengapa pria yang indah, berkuasa, sopan ingin melihatnya? Ide itu tidak masuk akal, dan Baekhyun mengenyahkan dari kepalanya.

"Apakah kau di Busan untuk bisnis?" Baekhyun bertanya, dan suaraku terlalu tinggi, seperti jarinya terjepit pintu atau semacamnya. Tenang Baek, tenang!

"Aku mengunjungi Fakultas pertanian Universitas Kyungsung. Aku saat ini mendanai beberapa penelitian tentang rotasi tanaman dan ilmu tanah," katanya blak-blakan. Lihat kan?

Chanyeol di sini untuk urusan bisnis. Baekhyun jadi malu pada pikiran bodoh yang sempat melintas di otaknya.

"Oh, perihal tentang rencanamu memberi makan dunia?"

"Semacam itulah," Chanyeol mengakui, dan bibirnya terangkat keatas setengah tersenyum.

Dia menatap pada berbagai macam ikatan kabel yang ada di toko ini. Apa akan dilakukan dengan benda itu? Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan seorang Park Chanyeol melakukan pekerjaannya sendiri. Jari-jarinya menelusuri berbagai pengikat kabel yang ada, dan untuk beberapa alasan tak bisa dijelaskan, Baekhyun harus berpaling. Dia membungkuk dan memilih sebuah paket.

"Ini akan cocok," katanya dengan senyum sangat rahasia, dan Baekhyun malu.

"Apakah ada hal lain?"

"aku ingin beberapa selotip."

Selotip?

"Apakah kau akan mendekor ulang?" Kata-kata itu keluar sebelum Baekhyun bisa menghentikannya. Tentunya Chanyeol mampu membayar buruh atau staf untuk membantunya mendekor?

"Tidak, Baekhyun," katanya cepat kemudian nyengir, dan Baekhyun memiliki perasaan luar biasa bahwa dirinya merasa sedang ditertawakan.

"Lewat sini," gadis itu bergumam malu. "Selotip di lorong dekorasi."

Baekhyun melirik belakang saat Chanyeol mengikuti.

"Kau sudah lama bekerja di sini?" Suaranya rendah, dan Baekhyun menatap mata bulatnya yang sepertinya sedang berkonsentrasi keras. iatersipu dan pipiknya memanas. Kenapa Chanyeol punya pengaruh seperti ini pada dirinya? Baekhyun merasa seperti berumur empat belas tahun.

"Empat tahun," gumamnya. Untuk mengalihkan pikiran, Baekhyun meraih dan memilih dua selotip lebar yang tersedia di toko.

"Aku akan mengambil yang itu," Chanyeol berkata lembut menunjuk ke selotip yang lebih lebar, yang Baekhyun ulurkan kepadanya.

Jari-jari mereka bersentuhan sangat singkat, dan listrik itu datang lagi seperti Baekhyun menyentuh kabel terbuka Ia terkesiap tanpa sengaja saat kulitnya merasakan sengatan aneh, kemudian perutnya juga terasa tergelitik. Sedikit oleng, Baekhyun menggapai apapun di sekelilingnya untuk mencari keseimbangan.

"Ada lagi?" Suara Baekhyun serak dan terengah entah mengapa. Matanya melebar sedikit. Oh tuhan, ada apa dengan dirimu Baek.

"Beberapa tali, aku pikir." Suara Chanyeol meniru suara Baekhyun, serak.

"Lewat sini." Gadis itu menunduk kepala untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah dan menuju lorong lain.

"Jenis apa yang kau cari? Kami memiliki tali filamen sintetis dan alami ... benang ... tali kabel ... " Baekhyun berhenti melihat ekspresinya, matanya gelap.

"Aku ingin lima meter dari tali filamen alami."

Dengan cepat, dan jari gemetar, Baekhyun mengukur lima meter dengan penggaris, menyadari bahwa ada tatapan panas mengarah padanya. Baekhyun tidak berani menatap balik. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Chanyeol menap dirinya begitu intens? tali tersebut terpotong dengan pisau kemudian menggulung dengan rapi sebelum mengikatnya. Ajaibnya, Baekhyun berhasil untuk tidak memotong jari dengan pisau itu.

"Apakah kau anggota pramuka?" Chanyeol bertanya, bibir sensualnya yang seperti terpahat menekuk geli. Jangan melihat mulutnya, Baek!

"Kegiatan kelompok terorganisir bukanlah kesukaanku, Chanyeol."

Dia melengkungkan alis.

"Apa kesukaanmu, Baekhyun?" Tanyanya, suaranya lembut dan senyum rahasianya sudah kembali. Baekhyun menatapnya tidak bisa mengekspresikan dirinya seperti berada pada pergeseran lempeng tektonik.

"Buku," Suara Baekhyun kembali berbisik.

"Jenis buku apa?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Mengapa dia begitu tertarik?

"Oh, kau tahu. Biasalah. Klasik. Terutama sastra. "

Chanyeol menggosok dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang panjang saat ia merenungkan jawabanku. Atau mungkin dia sangat bosan dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Ada hal lain yang kau butuhkan?" Baekhyun harus keluar dari topik ini, jari pada wajahnya begitu mempesona.

"aku tidak tahu. Apa lagi yang akan kau rekomendasikan? "

Chanyeol betanya padanya, dirinya bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan sekarang.

"Untuk sesuatu yang kau lakukan sendiri?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, mata hidup dengan humor aneh. Baekhyun tersipu, dan matanya menyimpang atas kemauannya sendiri kearah jeans nyamannya.

"Pakaian kerja terusan," itu adalah satu-satunya yang terlintas di otak Baekhyun, dan sedetik kemuadian dirinya meruntuki mulutnya yang sekali lagi tidak bisa menyaring lagi apa yang akan keluar. Chanyeol mengangkat alis, geli, sekali lagi.

"kau tidak akan ingin merusak pakaianmu,kan?" Baekhyun memberi isyarat samar-samar ke arah celana jinsnya.

"aku selalu bisa melepasnya." Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Mm." Baekhyun merasa warna di pipinya memerah lagi. Pipinya pasti sudah sewarna dengan buah apel.

"Aku akan mengambil beberapa pakaian kerja yang kau usulkan. Aku tidak akan merusak pakaian apapun," katanya datar.

Baekhyun mencoba dan mengabaikan gambaran yang tidak diundang.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan yang lain?" Baekhyun berkata disaat bersamaan ia juga menyerahkan terusan biru.

Chanyeol mengabaikan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Bagaimana artikel itu?"

Dia akhirnya mengajukan pertanyaan normal, jauh dari semua makna ganda dan pembicaraan yang membingungkan ... pertanyaan yang bisa Baekhyun jawab.

"aku tidak menulis, Zitao yang melakukannya. Tao. Teman sekamarku, dia penulis."

"Tao seorang editor majalah, dan dia sangat terpukul karena tidak bisa melakukan wawancara dengamu secara pribadi" Baekhyun merasa seperti ia kekurangan udara. Akhirnya, topik percakapan normal. "Satu-satunya kekhawatirannya adalah dia tidak memiliki foto aslimu."

Chanyeol mengangkat alis.

"Foto macam apa yang dia mau?"

Oke. Baekhyun tidak memperhitungkan respon ini. Baekhyun menggeleng, karena ia juga tidak tahu.

"Yah, aku masih di sini. Besok, mungkin ... " Chanyeol berhenti.

"Kau bersedia untuk datang pada sesi pemotretan?" Suara itu melengking keluar dari tenggorokanku. Tao akan ada di langit ketujuh jika Baekhyun bisa melakukan ini. Dan kau mungkin akan melihat Chanyeol lagi besok, tempat yang gelap di dasar otaknya berbisik menggoda. Baekhyun berusaha menolak pemikiran itu,semuanya terdengar konyol ...

"Tao pasti akan senang, jika kita dapat menemukan seorang fotografer." Baekhyun senang, ia tersenyum lebar padanya. Bibirnya terbuka, seperti Chanyeol mengambil napas tajam, dan ia berkedip. Baekhyun merasa, untuk sepersekian detik, Chanyeol tampak hilang pegangan entah bagaimana, dan bumi sedikit bergeser pada porosnya, lempeng tektonik bergeser ke posisi baru.

Oh, apakah seorang Park Chanyeol kehilangan pegangan.

"Kabari aku tentang acara besok." merogoh ke dalam saku, ia mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Kartu namaku. Disana ada nomor HPku. kau harus menelepon sebelum pukul sepuluh pagi."

"Oke." Baekhyun tersenyum ke arahnya. Tao akan sangat senang jika Baekhyun memberitau kabar ini.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Daehyun tiba-tiba muncul dari ujung lorong. Dia adik bungsu Paman Jung. Baekhyun pernah mendengar ia pulang dari Jepang, tapi gadis itu tidak menyangka akan menemuinya hari ini.

"Emm, maaf sebentar." Chanyeol mengerutkan kening karena Baekhyun berpaling darinya.

Daehyun adalah seorang teman, dan di saat yang canggung yang Baekhyun memiliki dengan Chanyeol si kaya, berkuasa, menarik luar biasa dan gila kontrol, itu ide yang bagus untuk berbincang dengan seseorang yang normal. Daehyun memeluk bagitu erat, membuat gadis itu terkejut.

" Baekhyun, sangat senang bertemu denganmu lagi!" katanya menyembur.

"Jung Daehyun, apa kabar? kau pulang untuk ulang tahun paman Jung? "

"Yah. Kau tampak sehat, Baek, dan aku sangat baik" Deahyun menyeringai saat ia memeriksa Baekhyun dari dekat. Lalu ia melepaskan, tapi tetap menaruh lengannya dengan posesif di bahu gadis itu. Baekhyun bergeser dari kaki ke kaki, malu. Senang melihat Daehyun, tapi dia selalu berlebihan jika bertemu dengannya.

Ketika Baekhyun melirik Park Chanyeol, dia mengawasi mereka seperti elang, mata menyipit dan spekulatif, mulutnya membuat garis ekspresi keras. Chanyeol berubah dari pelanggan penuh perhatian menjadi orang lain, seseorang yang dingin dan jauh.

"Daehyun, aku sedang melayani pelanggan." katanya, berusaha meredakan permusuhan yang terlihat di mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun menyeret Daehyun untuk bertemu dengannya, dan mereka memperhitungkan satu sama lain. Suasana tiba-tiba seperti di kutub.

"Ehm, Daehyun, ini Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol, ini adalah Jung Daehyun. Adik pemilik tempat ini. " Dan untuk beberapa alasan tidak rasional, Baekhyun merasa ia harus menjelaskan lebih banyak.

"Aku sudah kenal Daehyun sejak aku bekerja di sini, meskipun kita tidak sering bertemu. Dia baru kembali dari Jepang" Entah kenapa Baekhyun malah mengoceh .

"Jung Daehyung-ssi" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, wajahnya tidak terbaca.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi," Daehyun membalas jabatan tangannya. "Tunggu dulu, Park Chanyeol? Park Enterprises Holdings?" Daehyun dari bermuka masam jadi terpesona dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik. Chanyeol memberinya senyum sopan yang tidak sapai pada matanya.

"Wow... apa ada yang bisa aku bantu untukmu?"

"Baekhyun sudah mencarikan semuanya, Daehyun-ssi. Dia sangat penuh perhatian" Ekspresinya tanpa emosi, Tapi kata-katanya ... ini seperti dia mengatakan sesuatu yang lain. Ini membingungkan.

"Bagus," jawab Daehyun. "Kalau begitu lajutkan pekerjaanmu Baek, Sampai nanti"

"Ya." Baekhyun mengamati dia menghilang menuju ruang penyimpanan. "Ada lagi, Chanyeol?"

"Hanya barang-barang ini." Nada suaranya terpotong dan dingin. Sial ... apa dirinya telah menyinggung perasaannya? Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, Baekhyun berbalik dan menuju kasir. Apa masalahnya?

Baekhyun menghitung tali, baju, selotip, dan pengikat kabel di meja kasir.

"Jadi semuanya dua puluh tiga ribu won." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun berharap ia tidak melakukannya. Chanyeol mengawasinya dengan cermat, matanya intens dan berasap. Itu mengerikan.

"Apakah kau ingin tas?" Tanyanya sambil mengambil kartu kreditnya.

"Ya, Baekhyun." Lidahnya membelai nama Baekhyun begitu merdu, dan hati Baekhyun sekali lagi jadi panik.

Ia hampir tidak bisa bernapas. Buru-buru, Baekhyun menempatkan pembelian di bungkusan plastik.

"kau akan meneleponku jika kau ingin Baekhyun untuk melakukan pemotretan?" Dia sekali lagi kembali keurusan bisnis. Baekhyun mengangguk, tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, dan menyerahkan kembali kartu kreditnya.

"Bagus. Sampai besok mungkin" Chanyeol berbalik untuk pergi, kemudian berhenti. "Oh, dan Baekhyun, aku senang Nona Huang tidak jadi melakukan wawancara denganku." Dia tersenyum, kemudian melangkah keluar dari toko, menggantung kantong plastik di atas bahunya, meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan hormon wanita yang mengamuk ditubuhnya. Baekhyun menghabiskan beberapa menit menatap pintu yang tertutup di mana dia pergi sebelum Baekhyun kembali ke planet Bumi.

Oke, Baekhyun menyukainya. Nah, Baekhyun sudah mengakui hal itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun tidak dapat bersembunyi dari perasaan itu lagi. Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia menemukan dia menarik, sangat menarik. Tapi itu sia-sia, Baekhyun tahu, dan Baekhyun mendesah dengan penyesalan yang pahit. Itu hanya kebetulan, dia datang ke sini. Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun dapat mengaguminya dari jauh, kan? Tidak ada salahnya. Dan jika Baekhyun menemukan fotografer, Baekhyun dapat mengagumi dia dengan serius. Baekhyun menggigit bibir mengantisipasi dan menemukan dirinya menyeringai seperti anak sekolah. Baekhyun perlu menelepon Tao dan mengatur sesi foto besok.

=cut=

Gimana lebih enak mana, pake baekhyun pov atau author pov?

masing-masing punya kekurangan sih menurutku, dari segi author pov kita ga bisa ngerasain se excited apa sih baekhyun ke chanyeol. tapi kalo baca pake baekhyun pov ya itu lebih terasa. dan beberapa kekurangan lainnya.

Saran dari kalian di kotak review aku baca dan pertimbangin. Untuk kedepan bakal pake pov siapa, tergantung dari kalian juga.

oleh sebab itu review lah yang bijak, kalo memang punya saran sampaikan baik-baik, jangan seolah memerintah seenaknya.

ini masih chap awal, jangan sampe review dari kalian malah bikin aku ngandat updat chap selanjutnya atau malah ga nerusin sampe selesai.

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca,


	4. Chapter 4

**Remake Novel E.L James**

**"Fifty Shades of Grey"**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Huang Zitao (GS)**

**Kim Jongin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHAP 3**

* * *

_Ternyata proses editnya lebih lama dari perkiraan, _

_Selamat membaca._

.

.

Tao sangat gembira mendengar kabar itu.

"Tapi apa yang Chanyeol lakukan di toko keluarga Jung?" Seperti biasa, keingintahuannya merembes melalui telepon. Saat ini Baekhyun berada di ruang stok terdalam, mencoba menjaga agar suaranya terdengar biasa saja di telinga Tao.

"Dia sedang ada urusan di Busan."

"Ku rasa itu kebetulan yg luar biasa, Baek. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak berpikir Chanyeol ada di sana untuk menemuimu kan?" Tao berspekulasi, tapi nada suaranya terdengar seperti menggoda. Jantung Baekhyun berdebar mendengar kemungkinan itu, tapi itu ia tidak mau tenggelam pada rasa yang sesaat,karena kenyataannya adalah Chanyeol berada disina untuk bisnis, itu sedikit mengecewakan bagi gadis itu.

"Chanyeol mengunjungi fakultas pertanian Kyungsung. Katanya, dia donatur untuk beberapa penelitian," Baekhyun bergumam.

"Oh hal itu benar, Chanyeol memang menyubang 250 juta won untuk fakultas itu." Suara Tao terlampau biasa saja, saat mengatakannya. Dan Baekhyun menutup mulut yang sedikit terbuka dengan telapak tangannya, terlihat shock.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?"

"Baek, aku seorang wartawan, dan aku telah menulis profil orang itu. Itu tugasku untuk mengetahui hal ini. "

"Baiklah. Jadi kau masih mau fotonya atau tidak?" Baekhyun mengubah topik pembicaraan kembali ke niat awal tentang memberi tau Tao kesedian Chanyeol melakukan sesi foto untuk majalahnya.

"Tentu saja aku tak akan menolak. Pertanyaannya adalah, siapa fotografernya dan di mana."

"Untuk tempat, nanti kita bisa tanyakan dimana. Chanyeol bilang dia menginap disekitar sini."

"kau bisa menghubunginya?" Pekikan suara Tao langsung menyerang tiba-tiba gendang telinganya. Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel, dan menghela nafas.

"Em... ya. Chanyeol memberikan kartu namanya padaku." Terdengar suara terengah disebarang sana, entah apa yang terjadi pada Tao.

"Sial, bujangan terkaya, paling sulit dipahami, paling misterius di sudut kota Seoul, memberimu kartu nama."

"Tao kau berlebihan." Baekhyun mencoba menahan pipinya agar tidak memerah.

"Baek! Chanyeol menyukaimu. Tidak diragukan lagi." Nada suaranya tegas.

"Tao-_ya_, Chanyeol hanya mencoba bersikap baik. Itu saja" Tapi ketika Baekhyun mengucapkan kata-kata itu, dirinya bahkan ragu dengan ucapannya sendiri. Park Chanyeol tidak hanya bersikap baik, dia juga bersikap sopan, mungkin. Usaha Baekhyun untuk mencoba agar pipinya tidak memerah gagal sudah, karena sekarang tidak hanya pipi tapi mukanya memanas, memikirkan gagasan bahwa mungkin, mungkin saja, Chanyeol mungkin menyukainya. Karena, Chanyeol mengatakan ia senang Tao tidak melakukan wawancara itu. Baekhyun rasanya ingin memeluk dirinya dengan gembira, ia merasa terhibur atas kemungkinan bahwa Chanyeol mungkin menyukainya hanya dalam waktu yang singkat. Kemudian suara Tao membawanya kembali dunia nyata.

"Tapi Baek, aku tak tahu siapa yang akan memotret. Taemin, fotografer reguler kami, tidak bisa. Aku yakin dia ingin, tapi Taemin pulang ke rumahnya pekan ini. Jika sampai Taemin tau tentang hal ini dia akan sangat marah telah membuang kesempatan untuk mengambil foto salah satu pengusaha terkemuka Korea." Suara Tao terdengar lesu.

"Hmm ... Bagaimana dengan Jongin?" ia teringan temannya yang suka fotografi itu.

"Ide bagus! Tapi kau yang menghubunginya ya, sebab Jongin akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Dan kemudian jangan lupa hubungi Chanyeol, cari tahu di mana dia ingin bertemu kita" Tao dengan angkuh dan menjengkelkan memerintah seenak jidatnya.

"Tapi, ku pikir kau yang akan menelponnya."

"Siapa, Jongin?" Tao mencemooh.

"Bukan, Chanyeol."

"Baek, kau yang punya hubungan dengannya."

"Hubungan?" Baekhyun menjerit, suaranya naik beberapa oktaf.

"Aku nyaris tidak mekenal orang itu, Zitao."

"Setidaknya kau sudah bertemu dengannya," kata Tao getir. "Dan sepertinya Chanyeol ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh. Baek,ayolah hubungi saja dia, tidak susah kan" setelah mengucapkan itu Tao menutup telepon sepihak, Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin beragumen tapi Tao kadang memang suka memerintah.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Baekhyun menutuskan mengirim pesan untuk Jongin dan menelfon Chanyeol nanti, ketika tiba-tiba Daehyun memasuki ruangan gudang mencari Ampelas.

"Kita agak sibuk di luar sana, Baek." katanya terlihat lelah.

"Ya, emm, maaf," Baekhyun bergumam tidak enak karena malah terlihat santai disaat yang lain bekerja, ia hendak berbalik pergi ketika suara Daehyun kembali terdengar.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa kenal Park Chanyeol?" Suaranya pura-pura acuh.

"Aku mewawancarainya untuk majalah kampus. Tao tidak sehat saat itu" Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, berusaha terdengar biasa.

"Park Chanyeol di toko _hyung_-ku. Bagaimana bisa," Daehyun mendengus. Pria itu menggelengkan kepala, seperti sedang menampik sesuatu yang terlintas di kapalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ingin ada acara malam ini?"

Inilah Jung Daehyun,setiap kali ada dirumah ia akan meminta Baekhyun keluar atau mungkin bisa kah di sebut kencan, tapi gadis itu selalu menolak dengan sopan. Baekhyun tidak pernah menganggap hal itu sebagai ide yang bagus, menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman dengna dengan adik bos yang sudah dianggap keluarga menurutnya bukan ide yang bagus .

"Bukankah kau ada acara makan malam keluarga atau sesuatu dengan paman Jung?"

"Ya, tapi bukan malam ini, itu besok."

"Mungkin lain kali, Daehyun. aku perlu belajar malam ini. Ada ujian akhir minggu depan." Baekhyun menolak ajakan Daehyun.

"Baek, tapi suatu hari, kau akan berkata ya kan," Suara Daehyun penuh harap, dan Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecil.

.

.

.

"Tapi aku memotret tempat, Baek, bukan orang," Itu suara Jongin, ia terdengar tak setuju dengan apa yang Baekhyun minta darinya.

"Ayolah Jongin, ya ya ya?" Baekhyun memohon.

"Berikan teleponnya." Tao meraih ponsel di genggaman Baekhyun.

"Dengar, Kim Jongin, jika kau ingin majalah kami meliput pembukaan acaramu, kau harus melakukan pemotretan ini untuk kita besok, mengerti?" Tao luar biasa tegas. Baekhyun memandang sahabatnya yang tengah mendengarkan entah apa yang Jongin katakan.

"Bagus. Baekhyun akan menelepon kembali memberi tahumu lokasi dan waktunya. Sampai ketemu besok Jongin" Tao langsung menutup sambungan itu.

"Beres untuk Jongin, telpon Chanyeol, sekarang!" Tao memerintah lagi.

Baekhyun cemberut pada sahabatnya itu tapi ia akhirnya merogoh saku belakangnya untuk mengambil kartu nama yang terselip disana. Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam, memantapkan hati dengan jari gemetar, akhirnya gadis itu memanggil nomor tersebut.

Panggilan menjawab pada dering kedua. Nada suaranya terpotong, tenang dan dingin.

"Park Chanyeol disini!"

"Emmmm ... Chanyeol? Ini aku Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun hampir tidak mengenali suaraku sendiri, ia sangat gugup. Ada jeda singkat. Baekhyun menggit bibirnya.

"Baekhyun. Senang mendengar suaramu" Suaranya berubah. Mungkin terkejut pikir Baekhyun, dan suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu ... hangat -bahkan menggoda. Baekhyun merasa udara di sekitarnya menipis dan pipinya memerah, hanya karena mendengar suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun tiba-tiba sadar bahwa Tao sedang menatapnya, keningnta berkerut dan matanya sedikit memincing, Baekhyun bergegas ke dapur untuk menghindari tatapan yang tidak diinginkan itu.

"Emm, kami ingin melakukan sesi pemotretan untuk artikel itu." Udara di sekita masih menipis, Bernafas, Baek, bernapas.

Paru-parunya menarik napas dengan tergesa-gesa. "Besok, jika bisa. Dimana tempat yang nyaman untukmu?"

Baekhyun hampir bisa mendengar senyumnya melalui telepon. Dan rasanya Baekhyun ingin pingsan saja.

"Aku menginap Novotel Ambassador. Bagaimana kalau jam sembilan tiga puluh besok pagi?" Bahkan suaranya saja sudah mempengaruhi kinerja tubuh Baekhyun begitu banyak.

"Oke, kita ketemu di sana." Baekhyun masih terengah dan mendesah.

"Aku menunggunya, Baekhyun." Panggilan itu telah berkahir. Tao sudah berada di dapur, dia menatap sahabatnya dengan ekspresi menyelidik sekaligus bingung.

"Oh... uri Baekhyun_nie_. kau menyukainya,oh! Aku belum pernah melihat atau mendengarmu begitu, begitu ... terpengaruh oleh siapa pun sebelumnya. Wajahmu benar-benar memerah." Goda Tao.

"Tao hentikan, kau tahu aku sering malu sepanjang waktu. Ini risiko yang harus aku tanggung. Jangan terlalu konyol," Katanya keras dengan nada suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Aku hanya merasa dia ... mengintimidasi, itu saja." Baekhyun juga mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa memang begitu adanya.

"Novotel Ambassador, aku tahu," Tao mengalah tidak melanjutkan acara menggoda sahabatnya itu. "Baiklah Baek, akan menelpon manajernya dan menegosiasikan ruang untuk sesi foto kita."

Dan Baekhyun melenggang pergi ke kamarnya setelah Tao mengakhiri obrolan.

Malam itu Baekhyun terlihat gelisah, bolak-balik mengubah posisi tidurnya. Memimpikan mata bulat Chanyeol, baju lengan panjang, kaki panjang, jari panjang, dan gelap, tempat gelap yang belum dijelajahi. Dia bangun dua kali di malam itu, jantungnya terus berdebar-debar. Oh, Baekhyun akan terlihat bagaimana besok dengan tidur yang hanya beberapa jam, gadis itu mengerang pasrah akan situasinya saat ini. Memejamkan mata mencoba untuk tidur kembali.

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di ruangan yang di sediakan pihak manajemen hotel Novotel Ambassador untuk sesi pemotretan tepat pukul 9. Jongin dan Tao sibuk mempersiapkan set untuk pemotretannya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Park Chanyeol masuk.

Baekhyun hanya bisa berkedip-kedip terpesona akan apa yang lihatnya saat ini, sosok itu sungguh mempesona. Chanyeol mengenakan kemeja putih, terbuka di kerahnya, dan celana flanelnya yang menggantung dari pinggul. Rambut acak-acakan masih lembab sehabis mandi. Tenggorokan baekhyun jadi kering melihat pria di hadapannya ... Park Chanyeol begitu hot. Pria yang sudah mereka tunggu itu masuk ke suite diikuti oleh seorang pria berusia pertengahan tiga puluhan, dalam setelan gelap dan dasi tajam yang berdiri diam di sudut. Mata cokelatnya melihat sekeliling dengan tenang.

"Hi Baekhyun, kita bertemu lagi." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan, dan Baekhyun menyambutnya.

Ketika Baekhyun menyentuh tangannya, gadis itu kembali merasakan getaran yang nikmat mengalir menembus pembuluh darahnya, membuat Baekhyun tersipu, dan ia yakin pernapasannya pasti terdengar.

"Chanyeol, ini Huang Zitao," Demi ngalihkan dirinya dari hal aneh yang di rasakan tubuhnya, ia mengenalkan Tao yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya, mereka berkenalan secara formal.

"Park Chanyeol"

"Huang Zitao" mereka bejabat tangan singkat.

"Nona Huang yang ulet. Bagaimana kabarmu? " Chanyeol memberinya senyum kecil, tampak benar-benar geli.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih sehat? Baekhyun bilang kau tidak sehat minggu lalu. "

"Aku baik-baik saja tuan Park, terima kasih."

"Terima kasih juga telah meluangkan waktu untuk melakukan ini " Tao memberikan senyum, sopan profesional.

"Chanyeol saja nona Huang, Dengan senang hati,"Chanyeol jawab, kemudian mengubah tatapan lembutnya pada Baekhyun, dan gadis itu memerah, lagi.

"Ini adalah Kim Jongin, fotografer kami," Baekhyun berkata sambil tersenyum, Jongin balik tersenyum dengan penuh sayang kembali Baekhyun. Tapi mata Jongin berubah dingin ketika ia melihat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol, " Jongin mengangguk seadanya.

"Kim Jongin, " Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah juga ketika ia menilai Jongin.

"Di mana kau ingin aku diambil fotonya?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin. Nada suaranya terdengar samar-samar mengancam. Tapi Tao dengan segera menyela.

"Chanyeol, silahkan kau bisa duduk di sini? Hati-hati kabel pencahayaan. Dan kemudian kita akan melakukan beberapa foto berdiri juga" Tao mengarahkan agar Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan dinding.

Tao menyalakan lampu, sesaat menyilaukan Chanyeol, dan bergumam meminta maaf.

Tao mengambil beberapa foto dengan kamera genggam, meminta Chanyeol untuk memutar seperti ini, seperti itu, untuk memindahkan lengan, lalu meletakkannya lagi. Jongin mengambil beberapa jepretan, sementara Chanyeol duduk dan pose, sabar dan alami, selama sekitar dua puluh menit. Khayalan Baekhyun soalah menjadi nyata, ia pernah membayangkan bisa berdiri dan mengagumi Chanyeol dari tempat yang dekat. Saat Baekhyun masih mengamati bagaimana Chanyeol berpose, kedua mata Chanyeol menatapnya, beberapa detik mata mereka terkunci, dan harus Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, sebelum ia pingsan di sana.

"Cukup duduknya." Tao melanjutkan lagi. "Sekarang tolong berdiri, Chanyeol?" katanya.

Nikon Jongin mulai bekerja lagi.

"aku pikir ini sudah cukup," gumum Jongin lima menit kemudian.

"Bagus," kata Tao. "Terima kasih sekali lagi, Chanyeol." Tao menjabat tangan Chanyeol, begitu juga Jongin.

"Aku berharap bisa membaca artikelmu, Tao," gumam Chanyeol, dan menoleh pada Baekhyun yang berdiri dekat pintu. "Maukah kau berjalan-jalan sebentar denganku, Baekhyun?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu," Kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Baekhyun. Gadis itu melirik cemas pada Tao, yang mengangkat bahuku. Baekhyun bisa melihat Jongin cemberut dibelakang Tao.

"Selamat siang semua," kata Chanyeol saat ia membuka pintu, berdiri di samping memberi jalan terlebih dulu.

Baekhyun berfikir sedikit ragu dengan ajakan Chanyeol, ia gelisah juga gugup ketika Chanyeol muncul dari ruangan diikuti oleh laki-laki tegap dengan setelan hitam.

"Aku akan meneleponmu, Pengawal Kim," bisiknya ke orang itu. Pengawal Kim berjalan kembali ke koridor, dan Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapan tajam pada gadis didepannya. Sial ...apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang salah, Baek?

"Aku bertanya apakah kau akan bergabung denganku untuk minum kopi pagi ini." Suara itu berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. Otomatis membuatnya meremang sejalan dengan detak Jantungnya yang juga melonjak. Ia berdeham berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"Aku harus mengantar semua orang pulang," Baekhyun berbisik meminta maaf, memutar tangan dan jari-jari di depan karna gugup.

"PENGAWAL KIM," suara bassnya tegas yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Baekhyun melompat kaget. Pengawal Kim, yang telah mundur ke koridor, berbalik dan menuju kembali ke arah mereka.

"Apakah mereka pulang ke universitas?" Tanya Chanyeol, suaranya lembut kembali saat bertanya. Baekhyun mengangguk, terlalu terkejut untuk berbicara.

"Pengawal Kim dapat mengantar mereka. Dia pengawalku"

"Ya _Sajangnim_?" Pengawal Kim Bertanya ketika dia sampai ke depan mereka berdua, tidak berkata apa pun lagi.

"Tolong, bisakah kau mengantar fotografer itu dan nona Huang kembali kerumah?"

"Tentu, _Sajangnim_," Pengawal Kim membalas.

"Nah. Sekarang kau bisa bergabung denganku untuk minum kopi" Chanyeol tersenyum seolah-olah itu kesepakatan yang sudah terlaksana.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening padanya.

"Um - Chanyeol, sebenarnya ... Pengawal Kim tidak harus mengantar teman-temanku pulang." Baekhyun menatap sekilas Pengawal Kim, yang tetap tenang tanpa ekspresi. "Aku akan menukar mobil yang kukendarai dengan Tao, jika kau memberi aku waktu sebentar."

Chanyeol tersenyum, menyilaukan, tak dijaga, alami hingga semua gigi tampak, tersenyum lebar. Oh ... dan dia membuka pintu dari suite sehingga Baekhyun bisa kembali masuk. Baekhyun berlari cepat untuk memasuki ruangan, menemukan Zitao mengobrol dengan Jongin.

"Baek, aku pikir dia jelas menyukaimu," katanya tanpa basa-basi apapun. Jongin melotot padanya dengan tidak setuju. "Tapi aku tidak percaya padanya," Tao melanjutkan. Baekhyun mengangkat tangan berharapan bahwa Tao akan berhenti berbicara. Dengan ajaib, dia diam.

"Tao, kita tukar mobil saja ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Park Chanyeol memintaku pergi untuk minum kopi bersamanya."

Mulutnya terbuka. Tao tak bisa bicara! Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, menikmati keterkejutan Tao saat ini. Tiba-tiba gadis bermata panda itu meraih lengan sahabatnya menyeret ke kamar tidur diseberang ruang tamu suite.

"Baek, ada sesuatu tentang dia." Nada suaranya penuh dengan peringatan. "Dia sangat tampan, aku setuju, tapi aku pikir dia berbahaya. Terutama untuk orang seperti kau."

"Apa maksudmu, orang seperti aku?" Baekhyun meminta penjelasan, merasa terhina.

"Seorang yang polos seperti kau, Baek. kau tahu maksudku," katanya sedikit kesal. Baekhyun memerah.

"Tao, itu hanya minum kopi. Aku mulai ujian aku minggu ini, dan aku perlu belajar, jadi aku tidak akan lama."

Tao mengerutkan bibir seakan mempertimbangkan permintaan gadis itu. Akhirnya, dia mengambil kunci mobilnya dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"Aku akan lihat nanti. Jangan lama, atau aku akan mengirimkan tim SAR." Tao berbicara sedikit dramatis. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Terimakasih." Baekhyun memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Kemudian Baekhyun muncul dari suite untuk menemui Park Chanyeol yang sedang menunggu, pria itu bersandar ke dinding, tampak seperti model laki-laki dalam pose untuk beberapa majalah.

"Oke, mari kita minum kopi," Baekhyun berkata dengan gugup.

Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Setelah kau, Baekhyun." Dia berdiri tegak, meregangkan tangannya keluar meminta Bakehyun untuk jalan dulu.

Gadis itu berjalan menyusuri koridor, kinerja tubuhnya kembali bermasalah, ia merasa lututnya gemetar, perut penuh dengan kupu-kupu, dan jantung seperti ada di mulut berdebar dengan irama dramatis tak teratur. Baekhyun akan minum kopi dengan Park Chanyeol ... dan asal kalian tau, sebenarnya Baekhyun benci kopi.

"Berapa lama kau mengenal Huang Zitao?"

Oh, sebuah pertanyaan mudah untuk memulai percakapan.

"Sejak tahun pertama kami. Dia teman baikku."

"Hmm," jawab dia, tidak terlalu berkomitmen. Baekhyun menyerngit, mendengar jawaban singkat Chanyeol, Apa yang dipikirkannya?

Di lift, Chanyeol menekan tombol panggil, lalu bel berbunyi segera. Pintu membuka dan sangat mengejutkan Chanyeol meraih tangannya, menggenggam dengan jari yang panjang dingin. Baekhyun merasa aliran darahnya meningkat, dan detak jantung pun dengan cepat berakselerasi. Keadaan didalam lift amat sangat canggung bagi keduanya, tapi genggaman itu tak terlepas sampai mereka keluar dari lift.

Chanyeol berbelok ke kiri dan berjalan ke pojok, mereka berjalan empat blok sebelum sampai di tempat tujuan, di mana Chanyeol melepaskan tautan tangan mereka untuk menahan pintu terbuka sehingga Baekhyun bisa melangkah masuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang memilih meja, sementara aku memesan minuman. Apa yang kau mau? " Tanyanya, sopan seperti biasa.

"Baiklah... um, tapi kalo boleh aku pesan teh hijau saja"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidak minum kopi?"

"aku tidak tertarik pada kopi."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Oke, teh hijau diluar. Gula?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Baekhyun menatap ke bawah entah kenapa kegugupan menyarangnya saat ini.

"Sesuatu untuk dimakan?"

"Tidak terima kasih." Baekhyun menggeleng, dan Chanyeol menuju ke counter.

Baekhyun diam-diam menatap dari sudut matanya saat Chanyeol berdiri di baris menunggu untuk dilayani. Baekhyun bisa mengawasinya sepanjang hari ... ia mengagumin sosok Chanyeol yang tampan, tinggi, berdada bidang, dan bagaimana pakaian yang di kenakannya begitu terlihat cocok membuat pria itu terlihat lebih wow. Oh. Sekali atau dua kali pria itu menggerakkan jari panjang, anggun ke rambutnya yang sekarang kering tapi masih acak-acakan. Hmm ... Baekhyun ingin mengelus rambut itu. Seketika baekhyun sadar akan angan-angannya, hanya membayangkannya saja itu membuat wajahnya terbakar. Baekhyun menggigit bibir dan menunduk meremas jari-jarinya.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Chanyeol kembali, mengejutkannya.

Baekhyun terlalu sibuk membayangkan yang tidak-tidak sampai tidak mengetahui kedatangan Chanyeol. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Chanyeol membawa nampan berisi kopi teh dan muffin blueberry.

"Memikirkan apa?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Bukan hal yang penting, hanya tentang teh favoritku" Baekhyun sudah bisa mengontrol dirinya, nada suaranya kembali tenang. Sebenarnya gadis itu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, tidak mungkin Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia memikirkan laki-laki di hadapannya. Chanyeol mengernyit, tahu Baekhyun menyembunyikan sesuatunya.

"aku suka teh hijau," Baekhyun bergumam sebagai penjelasan.

"aku bisa melihatnya. Apakah dia pacarmu? "

Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Siapa?"

"Fotografer itu, Kim Jongin. "

Baekhyun tertawa, gugup tapi penasaran mengapa Chanyeol berpikir demikian.

"Bukan, Jongin teman baikku, itu saja. Mengapa kau berpikir dia adalah pacarku?"

"Bagaimana kau tersenyum padanya, dan dia padamu." Tatapan matanya tiba-tiba sangat tajam. Dia begitu mengerikan. Baekhyun ingin berpaling menghidari tatapan itu tapi Baekhyun malah terpesona.

"Dia lebih seperti keluarga," jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk sedikit, tampaknya puas dengan apa yang di dengarnya, dan melirik ke bawah pada muffin blueberrynya. Jari yang panjang itu dengan cekatan mengupas kertas, dan Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan kagum.

"Apa kau mau?" Chanyeol bertanya, dan senyum rahasia dan geli miliknya sudah kembali.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Baekhyun mengerutkan kening dan menunduk menatap tangannya lagi.

"Dan lelaki yang aku temui kemarin, di toko. Dia bukan pacarmu juga? "

"Mkasudmu Daehyun? dia juga hanya teman. aku sudah katakan kemarin." Oh, Baekhyun merasa pembicaraan ini semakin konyol.

"Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"kau tampak gugup ketika berdekatan dengan pria."

Omong kosong, Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati. dirinya hanya gugup didekat seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Aku pikir, kau seorang yang mengintimidasi." Itu ungkapan jujur dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dan gadis menunduk setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, ugh mulutnya sungguh lancang, ia bisa mendengar suara tarikan napas tajam pria di depannya.

"Kau pasti menganggapku menakutkan," Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau sangat jujur. Jangan menunduk, Baek. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

Oh. Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol, dan pria itu memberikan senyum menyemangati tapi kecut.

"Ini memberiku semacam petunjuk apa yang mungkin kau pikirkan," lajutnya, helaan nafas terdengar.

"Kau sebuah misteri untukku, Baek."

Baekhyun tampak bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Misteri?

"Tidak ada yang misterius tentang diriku." Baekhyun mengerut kening tak mengerti.

"Aku pikir kau sangat mandiri,"

Baekhyun, mandiri? Bagaimana bisa. Dari mana pemikiran tersebut muncul di benak seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kecuali bila kau tersipu malu, tentu saja, yang mana sering terjadi. Aku hanya berharap aku tahu apa yang menyebabkannya" Sepotong muffin kecil masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah pelan-pelan, tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari Baekhyun. Dan seperti diberi aba-aba, Baekhyun tersipu kembali.

"Apakah kau selalu membuat pengamatan pribadi seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak menyadari aku melakukannya. Apakah aku telah menyinggungmu?" nada bicaranya sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak,"

"Bagus."

"Tapi kau sangat sewenang-wenang," balas Baekhyun tenang.

Chanyeol mengangkat alis dan, jika Baekhyun tidak salah, pria itu juga sedikit tersipu.

"Aku sudah terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, Baek. Dalam segala hal."

"aku tidak meragukannya. Kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk memanggilmu dengan formal?" Baekhyun heran dengan keberanian mulutnya. Mengapa pembicaraannya kali ini menjadi begitu serius? Entah kemana pembicaraan ini akan berkahir. Baekhyun juga tidak percaya dirinya seperti merasa begitu memusuhi sosok di depannya.

"Entah kenapa aku tidak suka kau terlalu formal padaku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangkuk singkat dan menghesap tehnya, Chanyeol kembali memakan sepotong kecil muffinnya.

"Apakah kau anak tunggal?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Wah ... melompat ke topik yang berbeda lagi.

"Ya."

"Ceritakan tentang orang tuamu."

Baekhyun menyerngit, mengapa Chanyeol memintanya bercerita tentang hal tersebut. Tapi akhirnya gadis itu menjawab seadanya.

"Ibuku saat ini di Hongkong bersama suami barunya. Ayah tiriku tinggal di Daegu."

"Ayahmu?"

"Ayahku meninggal waktu aku masih bayi."

"Maaf," Chanyeol bergumam dan wajah sekilas bermasalah.

"Aku tidak ingat itu."

"Dan ibumu menikah lagi?"

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Bisa dibilang itu."

Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang mengerutkan kening.

"Kau tidak mau memberikan banyak info ya?" Katanya datar, menggosok dagunya seolah berpikir keras.

"Begitu juga kau." Balas Baekhyun malas.

"Kau sudah mewawancarai aku sekali, dan aku bisa mengingat beberapa pertanyaan yang cukup menyelidik itu." Chanyeol menyeringai.

Ya ampun. Apakah Chanyeol mengingat pertanyaan tentang 'gay' itu. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun merasa mukanya memerah ia sangat malu.

"Ibuku wanita yang hebat. Ibu sangat bahagia sekarang bersama suami barunya."

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya dengan heran.

"aku merindukannya," Baekhyun melanjutkan. "Ibu punya suami yang sangat menyayanginya sekarang. Aku hanya berharap ibu bisa mengawasi dan bangkit kembali pasca perceraian yang terdahulu" Baekhyun tersenyum sayang. Gadis itu sudah lama tidak bertemu ibunya, mengingat hal itu membuatnya sedih. Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan penuh perhatian, mengesap sesekali kopinya.

"Apakah kau akrab dengan ayah tirimu?"

"Tentu saja. aku dibesarkan olehnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya ayah yang kutahu. Margaku juga mengikutinya"

"Dan seperti apa dia?"

"Ayah? Dia ... pendiam."

"Itu saja?" Chanyeol bertanya, terkejut.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. Sebenarnya apa yang laki-laki ini harapkan dari Kisah hidupnya.

"Pendiam seperti anak tirinya," Chanyeol menambahkan.

Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata padanya.

"Baliau hanya seorang tukang kayu. Pensiunan tentara." Baekhyun menghela napas.

"kau tinggal dengannya?"

"Ya aku tinggal dengan ayah tiriku"

Chanyeol tampak berpikir soalah dia tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun berhenti karena tidak ada pertanyan lagi dari Chanyeol. Ia mencoba membalik keadaan.

"Bagaimana tentang orang tuamu," Baekhyun bertanya.

Pria itu mengangkat bahu.

"Ayahku seorang pengacara, ibuku adalah seorang dokter anak. Mereka tinggal di Seoul."

Chanyeol jelas dari keluarga berada. Dan Baekhyun bertanya-tanya sosok seperti apa pasangan sukses yang mengadopsi tiga anak, dan salah satunya berubah menjadi manusia tampan yang menguasai dunia bisnis dan menundukkannya sendirian. Orangtuanya pasti bangga.

"Saudara-saudaramu bekerja apa?"

"Yifan _hyung_ di bidang konstruksi, dan adik perempuanku di Paris, belajar di bawah bimbingan beberapa koki terkenal disana." matanya berkabut dengan rasa terganggu. Baekhyun tau Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman, ia tidak ingin berbicara tentang keluarganya atau dirinya sendiri.

"Aku dengar Paris itu indah," Baekhyun enggan bertanya lebih lanjut tentang keluarga Chanyeol. Tapi ia juga penasaran mengapa Chanyeol tidak mau bicara tentang keluarganya, apa karena dia di adopsi. Maka dari itu Baekhyun mencoba topik lain.

"memang indah. Kau pernah kesana? "Tanyanya, kejengkelannya terlupakan.

"aku tidak pernah meninggalkan daratan Korea." Jadi sekarang pembicaraan ini kembali ke hal-hal dasar.

"Apakah kau ingin pergi?"

"Ke Paris?" Pekikan itu lolos begitu saja dai mulut Baekhyun. Ia meruntuki mulutnya yang tak terkontrol. Gadis itu bergumam maaf dan meringis.

"Tentu saja," Baekhyun mengakui. Siapa juga tidak ingin pergi ke Paris, kota yang terkenal akan keromantisannya.

"Tapi sebenarnya dari pada paris, aku lebih ingin mekunjungi Inggris."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, menjalankan jari telunjuknya di bibir bawahnya.

"Sebab?"

Baekhyun berkedip cepat. Dirinya tadi fokus pada bibir Chanyeol. Berkonsentrasilah, Baekhyun.

"Inggris rumah para penulis tersohor didunia. aku ingin melihat tempat yang mengilhami orang-orang untuk menulis buku yang begitu indah."

Semua pembicaraan mengenai sastra yang hebat mengingatkan Baekhyun bahwa ia harus belajar. Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya.

"Aku harus pergi. aku harus belajar."

"Untuk ujian?"

"Ya. Mulai Selasa."

"Di mana mobil Nona Huang?"

"Di parkiran hotel."

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Terima kasih atas tehnya, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum aneh.

"Terima kasih kembali, Baekhyun. Dengan senang hati. Ayo," dia memerintahkan, dan menautkan tangannya dengan tangan Baekhyun. Kemudian menariknya keluar dari coffee shop. Gadis itu hanya menurut, bingung, dan mengikuti langkah pria yang menariknya.

Mereka berjalan kembali ke hotel, keheningan mendominasi keduanya saat menuju tempat parkir. Baekhyun mencoba mengingat pembicarannya dengan Chanyeol saat acara minum kopi pagi ini. Dan gadis itu merasa seperti dirinya telah diwawancarai untuk suatu posisi pekerjaan, tapi Baekhyun tidak yakin apa itu.

"Apakah kau selalu memakai jeans?" Pertanyaan dari Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan.

"Hampir selalu."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Mereka sudah kembali di persimpangan, di seberang hotel. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun ingin sekali menenyakan hal yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, ia menimbang-nimbang apakah perlu di tanyan atau tidak.

"Apakah kau punya pacar?" Pertanyaan itu akhirnya tersampaikan, tapi rupanya karena gugup Baekhyun malah mengatakan dengan keras.

Bibir itu setengah tersenyum, dan Chanyeol menunduk menatap Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Baekhyun. aku tidak melakukan yang namanya pacaran," katanya lembut.

Oh tunggu sebentar... apa artinya itu? Chanyeol bukan gay? Oh, mungkin itu omong kosong belaka! Dia pasti berbohong saat wawancara. Dan sejenak, berbagai hal tentang Chanyeol berputar di kepalanya. Baekhyun segera menggeleng menepis apapun yang hinggap di otaknya. Baekhyun berjalan maju, dan ia tersandung, ke arah jalan.

"Baekhyun, awas!" Chanyeol menjerit. Dia melepaskan tautan tangan mereka begitu keras ketika seorang pengendara sepeda lewat dengan cepat, nyaris menyambar tubuh gadis itu, si pengendara rupanya melawan arus pada jalanan satu arah.

Itu semua terjadi begitu cepat, saat Baekhyun kaget dan hampir jatuh, detik berikutnya tubuh gadis itu ada dalam pelukan Chanyeol, dan pria itu memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat di dadanya. Baekhyun menarik napas menyedot aroma yang bersih dan vitalnya. Chanyeol berbau linen segar habis dicuci dan sabun mandi mahal. Ya,dan itu memabukkan. Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Bisiknya. Satu lengannya memeluk tubuh Bekhyun, menggenggam ditubuhnya, sementara jari-jari tangannya yang lain menelusuri wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut, lembut menyelidik, memeriksa dengan seksama. Ibu jarinya menyapu bibir bawah gadis yang berada di pelukannya, dan Baekhyun mendengar napasnya tersentak. Tatapan mata Chanyeol begitu intens, dan Baekhyun menahan tatapan cemasnya, tatapan pembakaran sejenak atau mungkin selamanya ... tapi akhirnya, perhatiannya tersedot ke mulut yang indah. Oh. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua puluh satu tahun, Baekhyun ingin dicium. Baekhyun ingin merasakan bibir chanyeol diatas bibirnya.

=cut=

PS: Mungkin nanti kalo udah fokus di chap yang hanya melibatkan chan-baek doang, bakal pake baekhyun pov lagi.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Remake Novel E.L James**

**"Fifty Shades of Grey"**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Huang Zitao (GS)**

**Kim Jongin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHAP 4**

* * *

Keinginan Baekhyun untuk bisa merasakan bibir Chanyeol terus menghantui otaknya, tapi saat ini ia benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Kakinya terasa lumpuh tapi keinginan aneh dan asing dalam dirinya sungguh mengganggu, gadis itu benar-benar terpikat. Baekhyun masih menatap bibir Chanyeol, matanya bergerak menelurusi tiap jengkal wajah lelaki itu, semua yang ada disana begitu yang indah seperti pahatan, ciptaan tuhan yang sempurna. Chanyeol menatapnya balik dengan tatapan menyipit, dan matanya gelap. Nafas Chanyeol terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya.

Pria yang memeluk tubuh Baekhyun menutup matanya sejenak, menarik napas dalam, dan kepalanya menggeleng memberi jawaban seolah bisa membaca keinginan Baekhyun. Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, mata itu seperti meyakinkan tujuan baru penuh tekad.

"Baekhyun, kau harus menghindariku. Aku bukan pria yang tepat untukmu," suara itu berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa semua angan-angatnya terhempas begitu saja, ia tersentak. Mengerutkan kening dan kepalanya mencoba memproses apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Apa itu sebuah penolakan. Pemikiran itu membuat nafas Baekhyun kembali memburu.

"Tarik napas, Baekhyun, bernapas lah. Aku akan membantumu berdiri dan membiarkanmu pergi, " katanya pelan, dan Chanyeol dengan lembut melepaskan tubuh Baekhyun dari pelukannya.

Adrenalin mengalir di tubuh Baekhyun, dari nyaris tertabrak pengendara sepeda kemudian dirinya tiba-tiba ada di pelukan pria itu, dan fantasi liarnya tentang bibir Chanyeol, membuatnya tegang dan lemah. Sekali lagi otaknya di paksa bekerja lebih mengulangin kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan rasa nyeri di dada itu muncul kembali, penolakan itu. Chanyeol tidak menginginkan dirinya. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menginginkan dirinya. Itulah sugesti yang coba Baekhyun terima dalam otaknya. Baekhyun merasa benar-benar telah menghancurkan acara minum kopi pagi ini.

"Aku sudah berdiri," Baekhyun bernapas, akhirnya bisa menemukan suaranya kembali. "Terima kasih," Baekhyun bergumam dibanjiri dengan penghinaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia salah membaca situasi di antara mereka. Ya Chanyeol benar dirinya harus menjauh dari pria dihadapannya, itulah yang Baekhyun simpulkan.

"Untuk apa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. Dia masih menggenggam tangannya bahu gadis itu.

"Untuk menyelamatkanku," bisik Baekhyun.

"Itu sudah kewajibanku, Baek. Aku bersyukur kau tak apa-apa" Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Baekhyun. Gadis itu berdiri diseperti orang bodoh, otaknya masih blank.

Chanyeol tidak menginginkan dirinya. Pikiran itu datang lagi tanpa di undang. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin memarahi dirinya sendiri, tentu saja Park Chanyeol tidak menginginkan dirinya, memangnya siapa dia. Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia lelah. Cukup Byun Baekhyun!

"Terima kasih atas teh dan pemotretannya,Chanyeol" Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum kecil.

"Baekhyun ... aku ..." Chanyeol berhenti, ada kesedihan dalam suaranya menuntut perhatian Baekhyun, jadi gadis itu terpaksa sedikit menatap ke arahnya. Matanya suram, wajahnya tampak sedih, frustrasi, ekspresinya tegang, semua kontrol hati-hati miliknya telah menguap.

"Ya kenapa Chanyeol?" Tukas Baekhyun sedikit kesal. Ia hanya ingin pergi secepatnya dari hadapan Chanyeol. Gadis merasa lelah luar biasa, ia ingin membawa pergi harga dirinya yang rapuh dan terluka kemanapun menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Semoga berhasil dengan ujianmu," itu suara bisikan Chanyeol.

Hanya sebuah ucapan semoga berhasil, dan bisakah Baekhyun mengartikan itu juga merupakan ucapan perpisahan, dirinya terlalu berharap pada lelaki itu.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan sarkasme dalam suaranya. "Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berbalik, berjalan lurus dan menghilang di trotoar menuju garasi bawah tanah.

Setelah berada di garasi beton gelap dan dingin dengan cahaya neon suram, Baekhyun bersandar di dinding nafasnya memburu. Kemuadian menangis itu meledak begitu saja, air mata tanpa diminta dan tidak diinginkan menggenang di matanya. Baekhyun merosot ke lantai, marah pada diri sendiri untuk alasan yang tak masuk akal, bahkan Baekhyun tidak tau mengapa dirinya menangis seperti itu, reaksi tubuhnya mungkin bermasalah. Ia duduk memeluk lutunya sendiri, rasa sakit yang tidak masuk akal itu menggerogoti dirinya.

Baekhyun menangis karena kehilangan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia punyai. Bagaimana konyolnya. Berduka pada sebuah harapan, itu merupakan perkiraan yang buruk.

Baekhyun belum pernah berada pada posisi ditolak.

Mungkin Baekhyun harus lebih ramah terhadap orang-orang seperti Daehyun dan Jongin, meskipun ia yakin tidak satu pun dari mereka akan membuatnya menangis sendirian di tempat gelap seperti sekarang..

Baekhyun menghela napas dalam, memantapkan dan berdiri menguatkan kembali hatinya. Ia berjalan menuju mobil Tao, menyeka air mata dari wajahnya. Baekhyun tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi. Baekhyun hanya akan menulis kejadian ini sebagai pengalaman dan berkonsentrasi pada ujiannya.

.

.

.

Tao duduk di meja makan dengan laptopnya ketika Baekhyun datang. Senyumnya ramah memudar ketika ia melihat mata sahabatnya yang sembap.

"Baek apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng padanya mencoba tersenyum tipis.

"Kau habis menangis," Tao itu punya bakat yang luar biasa untuk menyatakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas kadang-kadang. "Apa yang bajingan itu lakukan padamu?" ia menggeram, dan wajahnya sedikit menakutkan.

"Tidak ada Tao." Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya. "Lalu mengapa kau menangis? kau tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya, Baek" katanya, suaranya melembut. Tao berdiri, mata pandanya penuh dengan keprihatinan. Tao mejulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Baekhyun. Kedua sahabat itu berpelukan debentar, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun membuka suara mengatakan sebagian kejadian hari ini kepada Tao agar sahabatnya itu tidak bertanya terus-menerus.

"aku hampir saja ditabrak seorang pengendara sepeda." Baekhyun yakin itu yang terbaik yang bisa ia katakan.

"Ya ampun Baek, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau terluka? " Tao buru-buru mengecek tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja Tao, Chanyeol menyelamatkanku, "bisiknya.

"Tapi aku cukup terguncang."

"Aku tau, itu terlihat dari wajahmu, Baek" Seandainya saja Tao tau cerita lengkapnya.

"Kurasa Chanyeol benar menyukai mu, Baek."

"Tidak Tao. Jangan memulai oke, lagi pula aku tidak akan bertemunya lagi" Baekhyun berusaha terdengar acuh saat mengatakannya.

"Oh, kenapa?" Tao tertarik melanjutkan perbincangan itu. Baekhyun berjalan ke dapur agar Tao tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Ya ... dia sedikit diatas kelasku Tao," kata itu Baekhyun ucapkan sedatar yang mungkin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh Tao, bukankan itu sudah jelas." Baekhyun berputar dan menghadapnya saat ia berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. "Aku tak mengerti, oke dia punya lebih banyak uang daripadamu, tapi bukan hanya dirimu Baek, Chanyeol punya uang lebih banyak dari kebanyakan orang di Korea!"

"Tao dia-" Baekhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Baek! Demi Tuhan, berapa kali harusku katakan? Kau pantas untuknya, " Tao memotong. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas.

"Tao, tolonglah. aku tidak mau membahas hal itu, lagi pula aku perlu belajar"

"Apa kau ingin melihat artikel itu? Sudah selesai. Jongin mengambil beberapa foto bagus." Gadis bermata panda itu berubah haluan, tidak ingin menekan sahabatnya untuk berbicara gamblang padanya.

"Tentu," Baekhyun menyulap senyum di wajahnya dan berjalan ke laptop. Ia melihat foto Chanyeol dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sangat bagus Tao," ujarnya, Baekhyun tidak ingin memandang foto Chanyeol lama-lama. Tao tersenyum.

"Baiklah lebih baik aku kekamar, ujian menantiku." Baekhyun melenggang kekamarnya, untuk belajar. Meninggalkan Tao di ruang Tamu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengakhiri ujiannya dengan senyum puas. Ia dan Tao pulang ke apartemen bersama-sama mengendarai mobil Tao. Saat sampai Tao keluar terlebih dahulu sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk merogoh tasnya mencari kunci.

"Baek, ada paket untukmu." Tao berdiri di tangga ke pintu depan memegang bungkusan kertas cokelat. Gadis itu tampak bingung, pasalnya dia tidak memesan apapun akhir-akhir ini.

Tao memberikan bungkusan itu dan mengambil kunci apartemen di tangan Baekhyun untuk membuka pintu itu memang di tujukan kepada Byun Baekhyun, begitu kiranya melihat coretan spidol pada pembungkus coklat tak ada alamat atau nama pengirim. Baekhyun mengangkat baru, mungkin itu dari ibunya atau ayah tirinya

"Mungkin dari keluargaku."

"Bukalah!" Tao sangat tertarik saat ia menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Baekhyun membuka bungkusan itu, dan di dalamnya menemukan kotak terbuat dari separuh kulit berisi tiga buku yang tertutup kain yang tampaknya identik dengan kain tua dalam kondisi sempurna dan. Gadis itu membuka bungusan tersebut dan terkejut.

Ya tuhan itu adalah tiga volume Tessof the D'Urbervilles, Buku-buku ini pasti bernilai tinggi, dan Baekhyun segera tahu siapa yang mengirimnya. Tao ikut menatap buku-buku itu.

"Edisi Pertama," gumam Baekhyun.

"Oh tidak" Mata Tao melebar seperti tak percaya. "Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tak mungkin orang lain, pasti dia."

"Aku tak bisa menerima ini dari dia. Ini berlebihan. Aku akan mengirimnya kembali nanti. " Baekhyun tidak begitu terpengaruh akan paket itu, ia sudah bertekad tidak ingin menerimanya dan berniat mengembalikannya bagaimanapun caranya.

Gadis itu mengepak ulang buku-buku itu dan meninggalkannya di meja makan. Menghampiri Tao yang sudah mengulurkan segelas soju pada dirinya.

"Untuk selesainya ujian dan kehidupan baru kita di Seoul nanti," Tao menyeringai.

"Untuk selesainya ujian, kehidupan baru kita di Seoul, dan hasil yang sangat baik." mereka menyentuhkan gelas satu sama lain dan minum.

.

.

.

Rencana kedua sahabat itu mengunjungin klub malam untuk minum dalam rangka menyongsong kelulusan mereka, terealisasi malam ini. Tempat itu bising dan sibuk, penuh dengan mahasiswa yang akan segera lulusan untuk segera menganggu, seperti mereka. Jongin ikut bergabung. Sebenarnya lelaki itu akan lulus satu tahun lagi, tapi Jonging dalam mood untuk bersenang-senang ikut merayakan semangat kebebasan baru. Terhitung sudah 5 gelas wine mengalir di tenggorokan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sebenarnya bukan tipe peminum yang kuat, tapi malam ini pengecualian baginya. Ia ingin minum sepuasnya.

"Rencanamu setelah lulus apa, Baek?" Jongin berteriak mencoba berbincang di tengah kebisingan.

"Tao dan aku akan pindah ke Seoul. Orang tua Tao telah membeli sebuah apartemen di sana untuknya. "

"Kau akan pindah, Tapi kau akan datang ke pameranku kan. " Jongin terkejut.

"Tentu saja, Jongin, aku tidak akan melewatkannya." Baekhyun tersenyum, dan Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu dan menariknya mendekat. Sepertinya Jongin mulai mabuk.

Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan tangan jongin yang berada di pinggangnya, ia bergegas pamit pada Jongin, dan berjalan menuju toilet. Tubuh gadis itu terhuyung-huyung melewati kerumunan. Ia mengantri menunggu giliran, merasa bosan Baekhyun meraih ponselnya, memainkannya sebentar. Gadis itu teringat paketan yang datang tadi siang di apartemennya. Ia menimbang apakah mengubungin Chanyeol atau tidak, Baekhyun tak tahu jam berapa sekarang, mungkin jika ia menghubungin Chanyeol, ia akan membangunkannya. Tapi ia juga harus tau kenapa Chanyeol mengirimkan buku mahal itu pada dirinya, bukankan mereka sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal saat terakhir bertemu. Akhirnya ia menekan tombol panggil pada nomor Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjawab pada dering kedua.

"Baekhyun?" Suara di seberang sana sepertinya terkejut. Baekhyun tidak peduli, alkohol yang diminumnya menguasai dirinya.

"Kenapa kau mengirimkan aku buku?" Cerca Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja? kau terdengar aneh" Suara Chanyeol penuh perhatian.

"aku bukan orang aneh, kau orangnya," Baekhyun tak terima di bilang aneh. Keberaniannya didorong oleh alkohol.

"Baekhyun, kau minum?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku ingin tahu. Dimana kau?"

"Di sebuah klub malam."

"klub malam mana?" Chanyeol terdengar putus asa.

"Sebuah klub malam di kawasan Busan tentu saja."

"Bagaimana kau pulang?"

"Aku akan menemukan caranya." Pembicaraan ini tidak seperti yang baekhyun harapkan.

"apa namanya?"

"Kenapa kau mengirimkanku buku, Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun, di mana kau, katakan sekarang." Nada suaranya begitu tegas, sangat diktator, gila kontrol seperti biasanya.

"Kau begitu...mendominasi" Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Baek tolong, di manakah kau?"

Park Chanyeol meminta tolong padanya. Baekhyun tertawa lagi. "Pastinya aku masih di Busan ... itu jauh dari Seoul."

"Busan itu luas Baek, Daerah mana?"

"Selamat malam, Chanyeol."

"Baek!"

Baekhyun menutup telepon sambil menggerutu. Niat awalnya –menanyakan perihal buku tidak tercapai, gadis itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan mengerutkan kening. Dengan terhuyung-hyung akhirnya memusuki toilet, ia menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca toilet saat itulah dirinya menyadari tindakan ceroboh menelfon Chanyeol. Seketika Baekhyun panik, merutuki dirinya sendiri atas apa yang barusan dia lakukan saat tiba-tiba Ponsel Baekhyun berdering, ia meliat nama yang tertera di layar ponsernya 'Park Chanyeol', Baekhyun melotot, beberapa detik mencoba menenangkan diri dan menghela nafas, sebelum menjawab panggilan itu.

"Hai," Baekhyun bicara takut-takut ke telepon. ia tidak memperhitungkan hal ini.

"Aku akan datang untuk menjemputmu," suaranya tegas tak terbantahkan dan hanya Park Chanyeol yang bisa terdengar begitu tenang dan begitu mengancam pada saat yang sama. Dan sambungan itu teputus begitu saja.

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar-debar. Chanyeol akan datang untuk menjemputya? Oh tidak. Baekhyun merasa mual memikirkannya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak tau dimana dirinya, jadi Baekhyun mencoba untuk tenang. Lagi pula Chanyeol di Seoul bukan di Bosan, jadi tidak mungkin pria itu akan menjemputnya. Ya Baekhyun mengangguk dalam hati. Ia merapihkan diri kemudian keluar dari toilet.

Baekhyun berjalan terhuyung kembali ke meja disana ada Tao yang tengah menatapnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali, dari mana sih." Tao menegur.

"Toilet, disana lumayan ramai."

"Tao, aku keluar sebentar ya, butuh udara segar."

"Ok, Kau benar-benar payah Baek jika berurusan dengan alkohol." Tao terkekeh.

"Aku akan kembali dalam lima menit."

Baekhyun berjalan melewati kerumunan orang lagi. Rasa mual menyerangnya, kepalanya juga berputar tidak nyaman, kakinya lemas. Lebih parah dari biasanya.

Gadis itu menyadari betapa mabuknya dirinya.

"Baek," Jongin tiba-tiba ada di belakang Baekhyun. "kau baik-baik saja?"

"aku pikir aku terlalu banyak minum." Baekhyun tersenyum lemah padanya.

"Aku juga," bisiknya, dan mata gelapnya mengamati dengan penuh perhatian. "Apakah kau perlu bantuan?" Dia bertanya dan melangkah lebih dekat, menempatkan lengannya di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Jongin Aku tak apa-apa. Aku bisa berdiri" Baekhyun mencoba dan mendorongnya dengan agak lemah.

"Baek, ayolah," Jongin berbisik, dan sekarang dia memegang pinggang Baekhyun dalam pelukan dan menariknya lebih dekat.

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tahu aku menyukaimu Baek, kumohon." Tangan Jongin yang satu ada di sudah ada punggung gadis itu, yang lainnya di dagu mendongakkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu mencoba mencium Baekhyun. "Tidak Jongin, berhenti...tidak." Baekhyun mendorongnya, tapi Jongin bagitu kuat.

"Ayolah, Baek, kumuhon," Jongin kembali berbisik. Bibirnya mencoba mencium bagian rahang. Baekhyun merasa panik, mabuk, dan tak terkendali. Perasaan itu membuatnya seperti tercekik. Ini tidak benar, batinnya.

"Jongin, tidak," Baekhyun memohon. Jongin adalah sahabatnya sama seperti Tao, Bagaimana Jongin tega melakukin ini pada dirinya, dan rasanya mualnya datang kembali, ia ingin muntah.

"Aku pikir wanita itu mengatakan tidak." Sebuah suara dalam kegelapan berkata pelan. Baekhyun mengenal suara itu, Park Chanyeol, dia ada di sini. Bagaimana bisa? Baekhyun berkedip-kedip, apa ia berhalusinasi efek wine yang diminumnya. Kemudian Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol," katanya singkat. Baekhyun melirik cemas ke arah Chanyeol. Dia menatap tajam Jongin, dan dia marah. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan lagi rasa mualnya, ia membungkuk, dan muntahkan isi perutnya ke tanah.

"Ugh, Baek!" Jongin melompat mundur. Chanyeol dengan segera meraih rambut Baekhyun dan menariknya keluar dari jalur semburan dan dengan lembut menuntunnya ke petak bunga di tepi tempat parkir. Baekhyun menurut saja.

"Jika kau mau muntah lagi, lakukan di sini. Aku akan memegangimu" Satu lengannya ada di bahu, yang satunya memegang rambut. Baekhyun mencoba dengan canggung untuk mendorong Chanyeol pergi, tapi Baekhyun muntah lagi ... dan lagi.

Baekhyun terus muntah bahkan ketika perutnya sudah kosong dan tidak ada yang keluar, muntahan kering yang mengerikan melanda tubuhnya. Baekhyun bersumpah dalam hati bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan pernah minum lagi. Ini terlalu mengerikan untuk dikatakan. Akhirnya siksaan itu berhenti.

Tangannya bertumpu pada dinding hampir tidak kuat menyangga. Chanyeol memberikan saputangan.

Sesegera menyeka mulut dengan saputangan. Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk menatapnya. Baekhyun dibanjiri dengan rasa malu, jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Jongin masih ada dekat pintu masuk bar, mengamati mereka. Baekhyun merintih dan menutupi wajahnya. Ini pasti menjadi momen terburuk dari hidupnya. Baekhyun mengambil risiko mengintip Chanyeol. Dia menatap ke Baekhyun, wajahnya tenang, tak memberikan tanda apapun. Berbalik, Baekhyun melirik Jongin yang dia juga terlihat cukup malu dan seperti Baekhyun, terintimidasi oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun memelototi Jongin.

"Aku akan emm ... bertemu denganmu di dalam," Jongin bergumam, dia bejalan kembali ke dalam gedung. Baekhyun sendirian dengan Chanyeol. Haruskah ia minta maaf atas panggilan telepon beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Maaf," Baekhyun bergumam, menatap sapu tangan di genggamannya.

"Apa yang kau sesalkan Baekhyun?"

"Pertama karena menelponmu kemudian mabuk dan seterusnya, "bisiknya, merasakan kulitnya meningkat warnanya, malu.

"Aku tidak masalah soal kau menelfon ku," katanya datar. "Aku justru bersyukur kau menelfonku, sebab dengan begitu aku tau ada yang tidak beres dengan dirimu. Ini tentang sampai dimana batasmu pada alkohol, Baek. Apa kau sering seperti iini? "

Kepala gadis itu menunduk dalam . Chanyeol terdengar seperti pria paruh baya yang sedang memarahi bocah.

"Tidak," katanya menyesal. "Aku belum pernah mabuk sebelumnya dan sekarang aku mau mengulangnya lagi."

Ya Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang diucapkannya, kalo tau mabuk akan setidak nyaman itu dia tidak akan melakukannya. Baekhyun masih lemas akibat mengeluarkan isi perutnya beberapa saat yang lalu, jangan lupakan kepalanya yang masih terasa pening. Baekhyun ingin beranjak dari tempat itu tapi kakinya gemetar, Chanyeol melihatnya itu dan langsung meraih tubuh Baekhyun sebelum jatuh dan menariknya dalam pelukan erat, berusaha membantu menuntun.

"Ayolah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," bisiknya.

"Tapi aku harus memberitahu Tao."

"Saudaraku akan memberitahunya."

"Apa?"

"Saudaraku, Yifan hyung sedang berbicara dengan Tao didalam."

"Oh?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Dia bersamaku saat kau menelepon."

"Di Seoul?" Baekhyun bingung.

"Tidak, aku menginap di Novotel Ambassador."

Masih? Mengapa?

"Bagaimana kau menemukan aku?"

"Aku melacak ponselmu, Baekhyun."

Oh, tentu saja seperti itu. Bagaimana itu mungkin? Apakah itu legal? Dasar penguntit, Baekhyun menggrerutu dalam hati.

"Apa kau bawa jaket atau tas?"

"Err ... ya, Aku kesini membawa keduanya. Tolong, aku perlu memberitahu Tao. Dia akan khawatir" mulutnya ditarik menjadi garis keras, dan Chanyeol mendesah berat.

"Jika kau memaksa."

Mereka berdua masuk kedalam klub, dengan Chanyeol yang memapah tubuh Baekhyun, melangkah dengan hati-hati.

Sesampainya di dalam mereka menuju meja yang sudah di pesan sebelumnya, Tao dan Jongin tidak ada disana. Hanya ada barang-barang mereka yang di tinggal.

Baekhyun memakai jaket hitamnya dan menyambar tasnya. Baekhyun siap untuk pergi, begitu ia telah melihat Tao.

"Tao di lantai dansa," Baekhyun menyentuh lengan Chanyeol dan berteriak ke atas di telinganya, seketika ia bisa menghirup bau tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera menjauhkan tubuhnya saat Chanyeol memutar matanya menatap gadis itu dan meraih tangannya membawa Baekhyun ke lantai dansa.

Chanyeol membawanya melalui kerumunan ramai penari ke sisi lain dari lantai dansa, dan mereka berdua sudah ada di samping Tao dan Yifan.

Chanyeol membungkuk dan berteriak di telinga Yifan. Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Yifan tinggi dengan bahu lebar, rambut blonde, dan mata bersinar berkilauan. Yifan menyeringai, dan menarik Tao ke dalam pelukannya, Baekhyun terkejut. Tao baru saja bertemu dengan kakak Chanyeol. Sahabatnya itu mengangguk pada apa pun yang Yifan katakan dan menyeringai pada Baekhyun dan melambaikan tangan. Baekhyun mencemaskan sahabatnya tapi Chanyeol segera menarik tangannya menjauh dari lantai dansa dalam waktu cepat.

Mereka berdua tiba di luar klub dengan Cepat. Tapi Kepala Baekhyun mulai berputar lagi,ia sudah tidak sanggup. Hal terakhir yang Baekhyun dengar sebelum pingsan dalam pelukan Chanyeol adalah umpatan keras pria itu.

"Sial!"

=cut=

Aku pribadi ga puas ngedit chap ini, entah lah ngerasa ga maksimal aja. Maaf.

Chap depan mungkin bakal make baekhyun pov, liat nanti aja ya.

Buat yang nanya alur, ver asli fsog emang alurnya lambat dengan penjabaran yang padet.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Remake Novel E.L James**

**"Fifty Shades of Grey"**

**Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun (GS)**

**Huang Zitao (GS)**

**Kim Jongin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHAP 4**

* * *

_-Baekhyun POV-_

Tenang, tak ada cahaya. Ranjang ini sangat nyaman dan hangat. Hmm ... Mataku mencoba terbuka dan untuk sesaat, hanya keheningan yang kurasakan di tempat asing ini. Setengah sadar, otakku mencoba mengingat dimana aku berada, mataku menatap sekitar yang terasa familiar. Mengerjap beberapa kali sampai akhirnya aku sadar tempat apa ini. Ya ampun. Aku di hotel Novotel Ambassador ... dalam kamar suite. Bagaimana aku sampai di sini?

Kenangan samar dari malam sebelumnya datang perlahan-lahan kembali menghantuiku. Minum-minum, oh tidak, panggilan telepon, muntah-muntah. Jongin kemudian Chanyeol. Oh tidak. Tiba-tiba panik melandaku, bahkan aku tak ingat datang ke sini. Aku memeriksa tubuhku, oh tidak ini bukan yang aku kenakan semalam, pakaian ini sudah di ganti.

Sibuk dengan pikiranku, tiba-tiba ada ketukan di pintu. Jantungku seperti melompat ke dalam mulut, dan aku tidak bisa menemukan suaraku. Chanyeol tetap membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk.

Sepertinya Chanyeol baru saja selesai berolah raga. ia memakai celana training yang longgar dan singlet.

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyun. Bagaimana perasaanmu? "

Aku mengerjapkan mata.

"Lebih baik dari yang pantas kurasakan," gumamku.

Aku mengintip ke arahnya. Chanyeol menempatkan tas belanja besar di kursi dan menggenggam setiap ujung handuk yang ia taruh di lehernya. Chanyeol menatapku, mata gelap, dan seperti biasa, aku tidak tahu apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan. Pria itu menyembunyikan pikiran dan perasaannya dengan baik.

"Bagaimana aku sampai di sini?" Suaraku keluar dengan sangat kecil.

Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Setelah pingsan, aku tidak ingin mengambil risiko mengantarkanmu ke apartementmu yang lumayan jauh sedangkan tempatku mengipa lebih dekat dari klub itu. Jadi aku membawa kau di sini, "katanya.

"Dan aku tidur di ranjang ini?"

"Ya." Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah aku muntah lagi?" Suaraku lebih tenang.

"Tidak"

"Apakah kau yang mengganti pakaianku?" Bisikku.

"Ya." Chanyeol mengangakat alis saat aku memerah.

"Kau tidak...," aku berbisik, mulutku pengeringan ngeri dan malu karena aku tidak dapat menyelesaikan pertanyaan. Aku menatap tanganku.

"Baekhyun, kau benar-benar tak sadarkan diri tadi malam,dan aku tak suka kau begitu "katanya datar.

"Maaf, tapi kau juga tidak perlu melacakku dengan apapun alat James Bond mu yang sedang kau kembangkan untuk di jual dengan harga tinggi," kataku keras. Chanyeol menatapku, terkejut, dan jika aku tidak salah, sedikit terluka.

"Pertama, teknologi untuk melacak ponsel tersedia melalui Internet. Kedua, perusahaanku tidak berinvestasi atau memproduksi segala jenis perangkat pengintai, dan ketiga, jika aku tidak menjemputmu, kau mungkin akan terbangun di ranjang dengan fotografer itu, dan dari apa yang aku ingat, kau tidaklah terlalu antusias pada pendekatannya, "katanya ketus.

Pendekatannya! Aku melirik Chanyeol, Chanyeol menatapku, mata nya berkobar, tersinggung. Aku mencoba untuk menggigit bibirku, tapi aku gagal untuk menekan tawaku.

"Haha dari abad berapa kau lahir?" aku tertawa. "Kau terlihat seperti seorang ksatria istana."

Suasana hatinya tampak berubah. Matanya melembutkan dan menghangatkan ekspresinya, dan aku melihat jejak senyum di bibir indahnya.

"Ksatria kegelapan mungkin." Senyumnya sinis, dan Chanyeol menggeleng. "Apakah kau sudah makan tadi malam?" Nada menuduh. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Pelanggaran besar apa yang telah aku lakukan sekarang? otot rahangnya mengencang, tapi wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau harus makan. Itu sebabnya sakitmu parah. Asal kau tau Baek, Makan adalah syarat pertama sebelum kau menenggak alkohol." Tangannya mengusap rambutnya, dan aku tahu itu karena Chanyeol putus asa.

"Apakah kau akan terus memarahiku?"

"Apa itu yang sedangku lakukan?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Kau beruntung aku hanya memarahimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, jika kau adalah milikku, kau tidak akan bisa duduk selama seminggu setelah aksi yang kau lakukan kemarin. kau tidak makan, kau mabuk, kau menempatkan diri pada situasi penuh risiko." Chanyeol menutup matanya, perasaan takut tergores di wajahnya yang tampan, dan ia sedikit gemetar. Ketika Ia membuka matanya, Chanyeol melotot ke arahku. "Aku benci memikirkan apa yang bisa terjadi padamu."

Aku cemberut ke arahnya. Apa masalahnya? Jika aku adalah miliknya ... tapi aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Meskipun mungkin, sebagian dari diriku ingin seperti itu. Pikiran itu menembus rasa risih yang kurasa pada perkataannya yang sewenang-wenang. Alam bawah sadarku tersipu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku kan bersama Tao disana."

"Dan si fotografer?" Bentak Chanyeol padaku.

"Jongin hanya mabuk." Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Yah, pada saat dia mabuk, mungkin seseorang harus mengajarinya sopan santun."

"kau cukup disiplin," aku mendesis padanya.

"Oh, Baekhyun, kau tidak tahu." Matanya sempit, dan kemudian Chanyeol menyeringai jahat. Ini membingungkan. Satu waktu, aku bingung dan marah, detik berikutnya aku menatap senyum indahnya.

Wow ... aku terpesona, dan itu karena senyumannya yang sangat jarang di perlihatkan. Aku cukup lupa apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Aku akan mandi. Kecuali kau ingin mandi dulu?" Kepala Chanyeol miring ke satu sisi, masih menyeringai. Detak jantungku jadi meningkat, pasokan oksigenku tiba-tiba menipis. Senyumnya melebar, Chanyeol meraih dan mengelus pipiku dengan ibu jarinya merambat hingga bibir bawahku.

"Bernafas, Baekhyun," bisiknya dan bangkit.

"Sarapan akan tiba di sini dalam lima belas menit. Kau pasti kelaparan" Chanyeol menuju ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

Aku bisa bernafas dengan normal kembali. Kenapa Chanyeol begitu menarik? Saat ini aku ingin ikut dan bergabung dengannya di kamar mandi. aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini kepada siapapun. Hormonku mengalir kencang. Kulitku merinding saat ibu jarinya menelusuri wajah dan bibir bawahku.

Aku merasa seperti menggeliat dengan kebutuhan, pegal ... tidak nyaman. Aku tidak mengerti reaksi ini.

Hmm ... gairah. Ini adalah gairah. Jadi ini rasanya.

Aku berbaring pada bantal lembut berisi bulu. 'Jika kau adalah milikku'. Oh - apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk bisa menjadi miliknya? Chanyeol satu-satunya pria yang pernah membuat darah ditubuhku berpacu. Namun, Chanyeol begitu antagonis juga; Chanyeol orang yang sulit, rumit, dan membingungkan. Satu menit Chanyeol menampikku, berikutnya Chanyeol mengirimkan aku buku harga selangit, kemudian Chanyeol melacakku seperti penguntit.

Dan dari semua itu, aku telah menghabiskan malam di kamar hotelnya, dan aku merasa aman. Dilindungi. Ia cukup peduli untuk datang dan menyelamatkanku dari masalah. Chanyeol bukan seorang ksatria gelap sama sekali, tetapi seorang ksatria putih berbaju besi yang mengkilat dan mempesona, pahlawan romantis klasik.

Chanyeol muncul dari kamar mandi, basah dan berkilau efek shower, hanya dengan handuk di pinggang dan memarkan dada bidangnya. Di sini aku mengerjapkan mata melihat pemandangan tersebut, kemudian aku gelagapan harus segera kaluar dari situasi canggung ini.

"Um ... Aku harus mandi juga," aku bergumam. "Terima kasih." Apa lagi yang bisa aku katakan? Ku ambil tas dan melesat ke kamar mandi menjauh dari Chanyeol yang nyaris telanjang.

Dalam kamar mandi itu airnya hangat dan menenangkan. Aku meraih body wash dan ini berbau Chanyeol. Aromanya maskulin. Aku gosok cairan itu ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Sarapan sudah tiba." Chanyeol mengetuk pintu, mengejutkan aku.

"Oke," aku tergagap dengan segera membilasnya dengan shower.

Aku keluar dari shower dan mengaambil handuk buru-buru mengeringkan rambut dan badanku.

Aku berpakaian dengan cepat, memakai appaun yang tersedia disana. Pakaian itu cukup cocok ku pakai. Rambutku di ikat ekor kuda, itu adalah hal tercepat mengurus tambutku. Setelah selesai, dan penampilanku cukup rapih aku menghela napas dalam. Waktunya untuk menghadapi Tuan Membingungkan.

Aku lega saat menemukan kamar tidur kosong. Aku cepat mencari tasku, tapi tidak ada di sini. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku memasuki ruang tamu suite. Ruangan itu besar. Ada area tempat duduk mewah, semua sofa empuk dan bantal yang lembut, sebuah meja kopi yang rumit dengan tumpukan besar buku mengkilap, area studi dengan komputer mutahir, layar TV plasma yang sangat besar di dinding, dan Chanyeol duduk di meja makan di sisi lain dari ruang sedang membaca koran.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menoleh, menatapku angkuh. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja linen putih kerah dan lengan yang tergulung.

"Duduk," Chanyeol memerintah, sambil menunjuk ke suatu tempat di meja. Aku berjalan menyeberangi ruangan dan duduk di seberangnya seperti yang Chanyeol perintahkan. Mejanya penuh dengan makanan.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau suka, jadi aku memesan beberapa pilihan menu sarapan." Chanyeol memberiku senyum meminta maaf.

"Astaga Chanyeol, kau sungguh boros," gumamku, bingung pada pilihan, meskipun aku lapar. "Ya, kau benar." Chanyeol terdengar bersalah.

Aku memilih pancake, sirup maple, telur dadar. Chanyeol mencoba untuk menyembunyikan senyum ketika ia kembali ke omelet putih telurnya. Makanan ini lezat.

"Teh?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, terima kasih."

Chanyeol mengangsurkan teko kecil berisi air panas dan pada tatakan ada teh hijau disana. Astaga, ia ingat bagaimana aku suka tehku.

"Rambutmu masih basah," tegur Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan pengering rambut," gumamku, malu.

Mulut Chanyeol menekan menjadi garis keras, tapi Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Terima kasih telah menyediakan pakaian."

"Ini menyenangkan, Baek. Aku tak menyangka itu cocok untukmu."

aku tersipu dan menatap ke bawah.

"Kau tahu, kau harus sering belajar agar dapat menerima banyak pujian." Nadanya menghukum.

"Aku akan mengganti uangmu untuk pakaian ini."

Chanyeol melototiku terlihat tersinggung, mungkin. Aku bergegas malanjutkan.

"Kau sudah memberiku buku, yang tentu saja, aku tidak bisa terima. Tapi pakaian ini, biarkan aku membayarmu kembali" aku tersenyum ragu-ragu padanya.

"Baekhyun, percayalah, aku mampu membelinya."

"Bukan itu intinya. Mengapa kau harus membelikan ini untukku? "

"Karena aku bisa," Mata Chanyeol berkilat.

"Hanya karena kau bisa tidak berarti bahwa kau harus," jawabku pelan saat Chanyeol melengkungkan alis ke arahku, matanya berkelap-kelip, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa bahwa kita seperti sedang membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang lain, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu. Yang mengingatkanku ...

"Kenapa kau mengirimkan buku itu, Chanyeol?" Suaraku lunak. Chanyeol meletakkan sendok garpu dan memandangku dengan penuh perhatian, mata nya terbakar emosi tak terduga.

Ya tuhan, mulutku mengering.

"Ketika kau hampir ditabrak pengendara sepeda , dan aku memelukmu. Kau menatapku, menunjukkan isyarat agar aku menciumu," jeda Chanyeol dan mengangkat bahu sedikit, "Aku merasa aku berhutang maaf dan peringatan padamu". Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya ke rambutnya. "Baekhyun, aku bukan pria sentimentil, aku tidak melakukan sesi jatuh cinta dan pacaran. Seleraku sangat tunggal. Kau seharusnya menghindar dariku " Chanyeol menutup matanya seolah-olah menyerah. "Ada sesuatu tentangmu, dan aku menyadari bahwa tidak mungkin untuk menjauh. Tapi aku rasa kau sudah mengetahuinya."

Nafsu makanku hilang. Chanyeol tidak bisa menjauh!

"Maka dari itu jangan menjauh dariku," bisikku.

Chanyeol terengah, matanya lebar.

"kau tak tahu apa yang sedang kau katakan, Baek."

"Kalau begitu beri aku petunjuk."

Kita duduk saling memandang, kita berdua tidak menyentuh makanan.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau tidak akan menikah?" aku bernapas.

"Ya Baekhyun, aku tidak akan menikah." Chanyeol berhenti menunggu informasi ini meresap, dan aku mengangguk

"Apa rencanamu beberapa hari kedepan?". Chanyeol bertanya, suaranya rendah, mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Aku bekerja hari ini, siang nanti. Jam berapa sekarang? " Aku jadi panik tiba-tiba.

"Baru jam sepuluh lewat, kau masih punya banyak waktu. Bagaimana dengan besok"

"Tao dan aku akan mulai mengepak. Kami akan pindah ke Seoul akhir minggu depan, dan aku masih bekerja di toko keluarga Jung sampai minggu ini."

"kau sudah punya tempat di Seoul?"

"Ya."

"Dimana?"

"aku tak ingat alamatnya. Ada di sekitar gangnam."

"Tidak jauh dariku," bibirnya berkedut setengah tersenyum. "Jadi kau akan bekerja apa di Seoul?"

Kemana sebenarnya semua pertanyaannya ini? Pertanyaan menyelidik Park Chanyeol hampir sama menjengkelkan seperti Huang Zitao.

"Aku sudah mengajukan beberapa lamaran magang. Tinggal menunggu panggilan."

"Apakah kau sudah mengajukan lamaran magang perusahaanku seperti yang aku sarankan?"

Aku memerah ... tentu saja tidak.

"Um ... tidak."

"Dan apa yang salah dengan perusahaanku?"

"Perusahaanmu atau Perusahaanmu?" Aku menyeringai.

Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit.

"Apakah kau menyeringai padaku, nona Byun?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, dan aku pikir Chanyeol terlihat geli, tapi sulit untuk diceritakan. Aku memerah dan melirik pada sarapanku yang belum habis. Aku tak bisa menatap matanya ketika ia menggunakan nada suara seperti itu.

"Aku ingin menggigit bibir itu," bisiknya muram.

Oh. Aku sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa aku mengigit-gigit bibir bawahku. Mulutku terbuka lebar saat aku terkesiap dan menelan pada saat yang sama. Itu adalah hal paling seksi yang pernah orang katakan padaku. Detak jantungku memukul, dan kupikir aku terengah-engah. Astaga, aku gemetar, lembab basah, dan Chanyeol bahkan belum menyentuhku. Aku menggeliat di kursiku dan mataku bertemu dengan tatapan gelap yang tajam.

"Mengapa tidak?" aku menantang dengan tenang.

"Karena aku tidak akan menyentuhmu Baekhyun. Tidak sampai aku memiliki persetujuan tertulis darimu untuk melakukannya" Bibirnya mengisyaratkan senyuman.

"Apa artinya itu?"

"Jelas seperti apa yang aku katakan." Chanyeol mendesah dan menggeleng padaku, geli, tapi jengkel juga.

"aku perlu menunjukkan padamu, Baekhyun. Jam berapa kau selesai bekerja malam ini?"

"Sekitar jam delapan."

"Yah, kita bisa pergi ke Seoul malam ini atau Sabtu berikutnya untuk makan malam di tempatku, dan aku akan memperkenalkan kau dengan fakta-fakta itu. kau bebas memilih."

"Mengapa tidak kau katakan padaku sekarang?" Suaraku merajuk.

"Karena aku menikmati sarapanku dan kebersamaan denganmu. Setelah kau melihat semuanya, kau mungkin tak akan mau melihatku lagi."

Ya ampun. Apa artinya itu? Apakah Chanyeol memperbudak anak kecil pada suatu tempat dari planet ini? Apakah ia bagian dari suatu sindikat kejahatan bawah tanah? Ini akan menjelaskan mengapa Chanyeol begitu kaya. Apakah Chanyeol sangat religius? Apakah Chanyeol impoten? Tentu saja tidak, ia bisa membuktikan untukku sekarang. Oh. Aku tersipu merah memikirkan tentang kemungkinan itu. Ini tidak membawaku kemana-mana. Aku ingin memecahkan teka-teki tentang Park Chanyeol, makin cepat makin baik. Jika itu berarti bahwa apapun rahasia miliknya yang begitu kotor hingga aku tidak ingin mengenalnya lagi, terus terang saja, itu akan menjadi melegakan.

"Baiklah, malam ini."

Chanyeol mengangkat alis.

"Seperti Byun Baekhyun yang ku tau, begitu penasaran huh?," Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Apakah kau menyeringai padaku, Tuan Park?" aku meminta dengan manis. Sombong sekali.

Chanyeol menyempit matanya pada aku dan mengambil ponselnya. Chanyeol menekan satu nomor.

"Pelayan Kim. Aku perlu Charlie Tango."

Charlie Tango! Siapa itu?

"Dari Busan katakanlah duapuluh-tigapuluh ... Tidak, standby saja sepanjang malam."

Sepanjang malam!

"Ya. Mulai besok pagi. Aku akan jadi pilotnya dari Busan ke Seoul."

Pilot?

"Standby pilot dari duapuluh-dua-tigapuluh." Chanyeol menutup telepon. Tidak ada kata tolong atau terima kasih. "Apakah orang selalu melakukan apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?"

"Biasanya ya, itupun jika mereka ingin mempertahankan pekerjaannya," katanya, datar.

"Dan jika mereka tidak bekerja padamu?"

"Oh, aku bisa sangat persuasif, Baekhyun. kau harus menyelesaikan sarapanmu. Dan kemudian Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku akan menjemputmu di tempat kerjamu jam delapan setelah kau selesai. Lalu kita akan terbang ke Seoul."

Aku berkedip padanya dengan cepat.

"Terbang?"

"Ya. Aku punya helikopter. "

Aku ternganga padanya.

"Kita akan pergi dengan helikopter ke Seoul?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menyeringai jahat.

"Karena aku bisa. Selesaikan sarapanmu."

Bagaimana aku bisa makan sekarang? Aku akan ke terbang ke Seoul menggunakan helikopter dengan Park Chanyeol. Aku menggeliat memikirkan itu.

"Makanlah," katanya lebih tajam. "Baekhyun, aku punya masalah dengan makanan yang terbuang ... makan."

"aku tak bisa makan semua ini." Aku ternganga pada apa yang tersisa di atas meja.

"Makan apa yang ada di piringmu. Jika kau sudah makan dengan benar kemarin, kau tidak akan berada di sini, dan aku tak akan menyatakan tawaranku begitu cepat" Mulutnya membentuk garis suram. Chanyeol tampak marah.

Aku mengerutkan kening dan kembali ke makananku yang sekarang sudah dingin. Aku terlalu gembira untuk makan, Chanyeol. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Alam bawah sadarku menjelaskan. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk menyuarakan pikiran ini dengan suara keras, terutama ketika ia terlihat begitu murung. Hmm, seperti anak kecil. aku menganggap pikiran itu menyenangkan.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Aku menggeleng, tidak berani mengatakan kepadanya dan menjaga mataku pada makanan. Menelan potongan terakhir pancakeku, aku mengintip ke arahnya. Chanyeol menatapku curiga.

"Gadis baik," katanya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang ketika kau sudah mengeringkan rambutmu. Aku tak ingin kau sakit" Ada semacam janji tak terucap dalam kata-katanya. Apa maksudnya? aku meninggalkan meja, bertanya-tanya sejenak apakah aku harus meminta izin tetapi segera menolak gagasan itu. Aku kembali ke kamar tidurnya. Sebuah pikiran menghentikanku.

"Di mana kau tidur semalam?" Aku berbalik untuk menatap Chanyeol masih duduk di sana. Aku tak bisa melihat selimut atau kain di sini mungkin Chanyeol sudah merapikannya.

"Di ranjangku," katanya sederhana, tatapannya tanpa ekspresi lagi.

"Oh."

"Ya, itu cukup baru bagiku juga." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tidak melakukan ... seks." Nah ... aku mengatakan itu. Aku tersipu tentu saja.

"Tidak," ia menggelengkan kepala dan mengerutkan kening seolah mengingat sesuatu yang tak nyaman. "Hanya tidur." Chanyeol mengambil korannya dan terus membaca.

Demi Tuhan apa artinya itu? Chanyeol tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun? Chanyeol perjaka? Entah bagaimana aku meragukannya. Aku berdiri menatapnya tak percaya. Ia adalah orang paling menakjubkan yang pernah aku temui. Dan baru sadar bahwa aku telah tidur dengan Park Chanyeol, dan aku marah pada diriku sendiri, apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk bisa terjaga dan melihatnya tidur. Melihat Chanyeol pada kondisi polos saat tidur.

Entah bagaimana, aku kesulitan dibayangkan. Nah, semoga semua akan terungkap malam ini.

Di kamar tidur, aku berburu di setiap laci dan menemukan pengering rambut. Menggunakan jari-jariku, aku mengeringkan rambutku sebaik yang aku bisa. Chanyeol menonton saat aku mengikat rambutku kembali menjadi ekor kuda, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Aku merasa matanya mengikuti saat aku duduk dan menunggunya untuk selesai.

Chanyeol menggunakan ponselnya berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Mereka ingin dua? ... Berapa biayanya? ... Oke, dan apa langkah-langkah keamanan yang kita miliki? ... Oke, mari kita lakukan. Kabari aku setiap perkembangannya" Chanyeol menutup telepon.

"Siap untuk pergi?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakannya. Chanyeol memakai jaket biru tua bergaris-garis, mengambil kunci mobil, dan menuju ke pintu.

"Setelah anda, nona Byun," bisiknya, membuka pintu untukku. Chanyeol terlihat begitu elegan.

Aku diam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk.

Kami berjalan dalam diam di koridor menuju lift. Ketika sedang menunggu, aku mengintip ke arahnya melalui bulu mataku, dan Chanyeol memandang dari sudut matanya ke arahku. Aku tersenyum, dan bibirnya berkedut.

Lift tiba, dan kami melangkah masuk. Kami hanya berdua di dalam lift. Tiba-tiba, karena alasan tak bisa dijelaskan, mungkin kedekatan kami sedemikian rupa di ruang tertutup, atmosfer diantara kami berubah, terisi dengan arus antisipasi yang meluap. Napasku berubah ketika jantungku berpacu. Kepalanya menengok sedikit ke arahku, matanya paling gelap. Aku menggigit bibirku gugup bukan main.

"Oh, persetan dengan dokumennya," ia menggeram. Chanyeol bergerak maju tiba-tiba, mendorongku ke dinding lift. Sebelum aku tahu itu, kedua tanganku dicengkram dengan satu tangannya diatas kepalaku, dan Chanyeol menjepitku ke dinding menggunakan pinggulnya. Ya ampun. Tangan satunya meraih kain yang mengikat rambut ekor kudaku dan menyentak turun, membawa wajahku keatas, dan bibirnya ada di bibirku. Hanya saja tidak menyakitkan. Aku mengerang ke dalam mulutnya, memberi lidahnya suatu celah. Chanyeol mengambil keuntungan secara penuh, lidahnya ahli menjelajahi mulutku. aku tidak pernah dicium seperti ini.

Lidahku mencoba membelai dan bergabung dalam gairah lambat yang semuanya adalah tentang sentuhan dan sensasi, beradu dan menggiling. Tangannya menangkap daguku dan memegangiku disana. Aku tak berdaya, tanganku terjepit, wajahku dipegang, dan pinggulnya menahanku. . aku merasa kupu-kupu terbang pada perutku. Oh ... Chanyeol menginginkanku. Park Chanyeol, menginginkanku, dan aku juga menginginkan Chanyeol, di sini ... sekarang, di lift.

"Kau. Sangat. Manis, "bisiknya, setiap kata bernada sexy.

Lift berhenti, pintu terbuka, dan Chanyeol menjauh dariku dalam sekejap mata, meninggalkanku menggantung. Tiga orang pria bersetelan bisnis melihat kami berdua dan menyeringai saat mereka melangkah masuk ke lift. Denyut jantungku meningkat pesat, aku merasa sepertinya aku ikut lomba lari maraton. Aku ingin membungkuk dan memegang lututku ... tapi itu pasti terlalu jelas.

Aku melirik Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat begitu dingin dan tenang, seperti Chanyeol sedang mengisi teka-teki silang. Begitu tidak adil. Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar tidak terpengaruh oleh kehadiranku? Chanyeol melirikku dari sudut matanya, dan Chanyeol dengan lembut menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. Oh, Chanyeol ternyata mempengaruhi.

Dan dewi kecil dalam dirikubersorak gembira. Orang-orang bertampang pengusaha yang tadi masuk keluar di lantai dua. Kami punya satu lantai lagi, dan sekarang kami kembali berdua di dalam lift.

"kau menggosok gigimu," katanya, menatapku.

"Em ya, dan aku menggunakan sikat milik gigimu," aku bernapas.

Bibirnya tertekuk keatas, setengah tersenyum.

"Oh, Byun Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Pintu-pintu terbuka di lantai pertama, dan ia mengambil tanganku dan menarikku keluar.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan lift?" Gumamnya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri daripada kepadaku saat ia melangkah di lobi. Aku berjuang untuk mengimbangi langkahnya karena akalku secara menyeluruh, berkeping-keping tersebar di seluruh lantai dan dinding lift tiga di Hotel Novotel Ambassador.

=cut=


End file.
